


(got me feeling like) pop rocks, strawberry, bubblegum

by Crescent_sense



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Each chapter is a new universe, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fem!NCT, First Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Lesbians, Mentions of alcohol, Parties, Pet Names, Piercings, Tattoos, Trans Character, bisexuals, mentions of recreational drug use, relationships, the 00 line being fashion icons, they are all 19 or 20 just to be clear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 29,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crescent_sense/pseuds/Crescent_sense
Summary: Welcome to another episode of: Is this really pretty girl flirting with me or is she just being nice?Or how in each chapter Yangyang goes through new and exciting relationships, some causing her to lose her mind more than others.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Liu Yang Yang, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Liu Yang Yang, Lee Jeno/Liu Yang Yang
Comments: 9
Kudos: 45





	1. Donghyuck/Yangyang. Yangyang’s first time with her girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thank you for clicking on this fic 🌟 Every chapter is a new story, in a separate universe unless explicitly stated otherwise. These ficlets will contain explicit sex, parties, drinking and drugs, just sayin’ so if that isn’t what you’re into, I’d recommend not reading. This is the first ever work I’m posting on ao3, almost like a test really. 
> 
> I hope to continue to let the Fem!Nct world thrive 👀 also let the 00x5 nation rise! I see you rare pair fic writers! Thank you for not letting me starve 💓💓💓 these ficlets are for those who love these pairings, as they say: write what you want to read. 
> 
> I hope that this fic can entertain you even the slightest bit during these hard times ♥️ title is from baekhyun’s absolute summer smash candy. Thanks for clicking on this fic, enjoy ✨💗🌙

  
Yangyang didn’t know _why the fuck_ she was so nervous.

Then she thought about the fact that her girlfriend had texted saying she was going to be home alone this weekend with a bunch of suggestive emojis and then she realized that _Oh Yeah,_ she was a _fucking virgin_ and her girlfriend was way out of her fucking league _._

Sometimes Yangyang couldn’t help but wonder what Donghyuck had seen in her all those months ago. Wondered what it was about herself that made someone as cool and as beautiful as _Lee Donghyuck_ want to ask her on a date. 

Her girlfriend didn’t like when she talked that way though. She constantly reassured her that she liked her just as much, that she treasured her immensely. Yangyang knew she was being sincere but also her sense of self worth wasn’t the greatest. She did a lot of things to try and make up for it.

Like, she liked her body well enough, appreciating that she had long, tan legs and a tiny waist with boobs big enough that she didn’t need padding. But she was also kind of _hopelessly_ flat in her ass and was uncomfortable if people stared at her stomach for too long if she wore crop tops.

Her parents were rich and living in Beverly Hills had given her so much exposure to luxury brands she grew to develop an appetite for splurging on shoes and handbags. Although there were so many rich kids in Beverly Hills she felt like just another face in the crowd.

She had never dyed her hair in her life, didn’t have any tattoos, only had two piercings in her ears and she didn’t like drugs because she was scared of what they’d do to her nails and her teeth.

Her parents had spent a lot of fucking money on her braces and she had semi annual teeth whitening appointments. She only liked fruity alcoholic drinks as well, _oh_ and she was 20 and had only kissed two boys in her life, one at a stupid game of spin the bottle and the other at a Christmas party fleetingly. 

She had boyfriend’s in the past, but they were never _that_ serious and she had never kissed a girl before Donghyuck. She knew however that her girlfriend had plenty of _way_ prettier ex’s in the past who enjoyed the things she did, like art and singing.

Meanwhile Yangyang thought art was pretty _,_ not too eager to analyze the deeper meanings and listened to whatever was on the billboard top 100, a total sucker for ladies of pop and mainstream rap.

Her girlfriend was like the total opposite of her, Yangyang couldn’t help but feel insecure when she met her artsy, indie friends and she sat there totally unable to relate to whatever artists they followed on Twitter or join in on their bonding over tattoos and love of Russian vodka. 

She didn’t want to be one of those _oh I’m weird, I’m a weirdo, I don’t fit in_ types but she couldn’t help how she felt that way surrounded by her girlfriend’s friends and how she was only ever able to nod with a smile and slip in a few _That’s crazy’s._

Donghyuck never faulted her for it, understanding that it wasn’t Yangyang’s usual crowd and appreciating her company at their outings to vegan restaurants with slam poetry and ordering expensive coffee from supposedly organic cafes that most likely imported their crops and beans from underpaid workers.

L.A. was just _funny_ _like that_ she supposed.

Anyway back to the matter at hand, Yangyang drove in her white G-Wagon all the way to her girlfriend’s one story, peach colored house and parked in her empty driveway. She glanced at her reflection in the rear view mirror, smoothing over the sides of her hair and twirling her two, small ponytails at the top of her head while the rest of her hair was down, the ends curled quickly before she darted out of her own house earlier that afternoon. 

She almost forgot to grab her black Louis Vuitton Pochette Métis crossbody that had all her clothes due to how _scatter brained_ she had felt on the drive over.

She left the strap hanging on one shoulder as she unplugged her phone from the charger, hopping out of her car carefully since she was wearing thick wedged clear sandals.

She strode over to the white door, ringing the doorbell with a nervous exhale, her heart beating wildly in her chest.

Donghyuck soon opened the door and Yangyang stared at her with wide eyes as she took in her mid length brown tresses that had the newly dyed purple streaks in her hair, the black off the shoulder top she was wearing displaying the ink of her zodiac constellation on her collar bone with high waisted dark blue jeans on her long legs, a black belt with a golden buckle through the loops. 

Yangyang blinked owlishly at how pretty she had done her makeup, a simple thin, long, dark wing on her eyelids with a shiny lavender color following above the thin line, her lashes long and wispy, a pretty neutral brown shade on her perfect Cupid’s bow.

Donghyuck grinned at her eagerly, bringing her in for a tight hug that made Yangyang swallow thickly and blush furiously at how nice she smelled. Like grapefruit, raspberry, and cedar wood, the older girl intertwined their fingers as she pulled her into the house.

Yangyang had been over her girlfriend’s house before but this was the first time she’d be there... _alone._

“ _Baby!_ Did you have a long drive over here? I’m sorry, my parents just left and I wanted you over as soon as possible. Is that a new skirt? _It’s so cute!”_ The older chirped happily as she tugged her to her room, Yangyang’s wedges clacking against her wooden floors, her hand holding onto her purse tightly in her nervousness as she giggled in agreement.

Donghyuck’s room was a soft, pastel yellow, her bed against the middle of the right wall, her bedspread white with pretty watercolor daisies over the soft fabric, Yangyang sat on the edge of her bed daintily, fiddling with her skirt shyly.

She had put in a lot of effort into her outfit, her hair, and her makeup. She felt a little silly for going so far for a sleepover but she couldn’t help but want to look as pretty as possible for someone as charming as _Donghyuck._

Her face was littered with pretty beauty marks, Yangyang staring at the ones down her throat longingly, before she darted her eyes away as her girlfriend brought up Netflix on her Apple TV. The older sat on her bed as well, slipping off her black flip flops and sitting cross legged as they started watching their show. Aka _The Great British Bake Off_ , Donghyuck tucking her brown hair behind her ear, exposing the numerous silver piercings she had there as Yangyang gently settled her bag beside her.

She reached over to intertwine their fingers gently, Donghyuck glancing at her with a fond smile before she pulled her back onto the bed and into her side, Yangyang giggling as she hugged around her waist and leaned her head on her shoulder. Donghyuck stroked over her hair affectionately, Yangyang feeling her heart settle in her chest at the familiar action.

“Did you eat anything, baby? I can order food for us later.” Donghyuck said gently after a while, rubbing along her shoulder, Yangyang glancing at her with a small nod. Donghyuck kissed the top of her head lightly, Yangyang closing her eyes at the soft touch.

It felt so nice to just be there with her. In her private space, feel the heat of her body pressed alongside hers. Yangyang’s eyes drifted close lazily, enjoying Donghyuck’s hypnotizing slow rubs along her shoulder and the steady inhale and exhale of her lungs. 

“Sleepy, angel? You want me to pause the show?” Her girlfriend whispered against her forehead, the soft puffs of breath as she spoke making Yangyang awaken from her dozing with a sheepish smile. She nodded and sat up slowly, stretching languidly before she rubbed over her eyes, pausing when she felt the stiffness of mascara over her lashes, frowning at herself absently. 

Donghyuck sat up as well, gently brushing over Yangyang’s hair with her fingers, enjoying the softness of the strands and how silky her hair looked from the golden hour ray’s peeking through her window. 

  
  


When Donghyuck had first seen Yangyang she had thought she was _the_ _cutest person in the world_. She had worn a black and white _Hello Kitty_ printed overall dress with a black shirt with the infamous cat in the middle and a black beret with her red bow on the front. She had worn strappy black heels and a small classic Chanel purse, Donghyuck watching her strut across the lecture hall with her curled, chocolate hair swishing with her movement and promptly fell in _love_. 

She was so cute and so pretty _,_ her hair styled differently every day, a new nail polish on her hands every two weeks, never stumbling in her heels even if she climbed the stairs or took the escalator to the campus’ library. She was like some kind of rich, e-girl Barbie. But with the _sweetest_ personality she had ever seen. 

She had thought Yangyang would be like every stuck up Valley girl, displaying all kinds of problematic, homophobic behavior. But Yangyang was the opposite even if she was essentially a rich, spoiled princess.

Her Instagram feed was filled with her cute pets and ethereal selfies of herself with her various outfits and makeup looks, her stories containing snapshots of what music she listened to or what she watched on Netflix. She also included her friends a lot as well, tagging them in posts and posting lots of heart emoji’s.

Donghyuck thought she never had a chance, until she noticed Yangyang post during pride month last year, doing an incredibly creative makeup look with the bisexual flag colors, a wide, Cheshire grin taking over her face before she decided to talk to her the next day. 

Yangyang had dressed in a sweet and romantic, off the shoulder white, floral mini dress that had short puff sleeves, a lovely bow in the middle of the chest, a ruffle trim along the tiered skirt with a flare fit and back zip closure.

She had curled her entire hair, wearing a dark rose blush on the apples of her cheeks and across her nose, a glossy petal pink shade on her lips making Donghyuck tremble slightly in her scuffed converse.

She had almost backed out, gazing yearningly as Yangyang tossed her hair over her shoulder and lifted her white cat eye sunglasses to the top of her head before she removed her rose gold macbook from her black leather backpack, crossing her long, sun kissed legs primly. 

She had decided to just go through with it, if she failed, she was rejected by one of Aphrodite’s daughters and could stop daydreaming about her and overthinking every post of hers that she liked on Instagram.

Or she could succeed and _maybe_ _land a total angel as her girlfriend_ , perhaps gaining the honor of being the one to brush her hair and paint her pretty nude colored nails a new shade every two weeks. 

Donghyuck had taken a deep breath before marching over to sit beside her at the connected light wooden tables in their lecture hall. As soon as she sat in the leather rolling chair beside her, Yangyang’s round, doll eyes had drifted upwards to meet hers, Donghyuck watching as her eyes widened at the sight of her incredulously, a real blush peeking through her flawless foundation making her shoulders pull back confidently.

“ _Hi,_ _I’m Donghyuck_ and I think you’re really pretty! Do you want to go out sometime?” She had asked bluntly, grinning brightly at the girl next to her who’s mouth parted in astonishment before she closed it, a smile blooming onto her small, celestial features, nodding firmly.

The rest was history as they say, Donghyuck falling harder and harder for her innocent, kind girlfriend who indulged her friends and followed her to art galleries that she admired subjectively. Donghyuck didn’t mind though, more inclined to take pictures of her girlfriend standing in front of colorful canvases and tagging her on Instagram proudly.

She glanced over Yangyang’s outfit at that moment, her tight, white, ribbed long sleeve off the shoulder top stretching against her well endowed chest and her red plaid skirt with the tiny cuts along her thighs, her clear wedge sandals.

She had even changed her nail polish to a pretty toffee color with abstract white lines, her makeup always so effortlessly beautiful. Today she had on a red, thick liner above her lash line with red eyeshadow smudged underneath her lower lash line perfectly. 

She had worn a shiny blue toned red lip gloss as well, Donghyuck unable to take her eyes away from her mouth. The way her collarbones looked in the off the shoulder white top making her heart skip, Yangyang tucking her legs to the side, her long caramel hair brushing along her shoulders, Donghyuck glancing at the two ponytails in her hair with a repressed pleased sigh. 

_Her girlfriend was so pretty._

Yangyang had on her diamond tennis bracelet and her tear shaped diamond ring on her right hand, Donghyuck knowing she had received both of those as gifts from her parents for high school graduation the year prior.

It was hard sometimes for her to wrap her head around buying stuff for her girlfriend when her entire closet was filled with luxury goods and Donghyuck had thrifted items in hers. 

She was glad Yangyang wasn’t awful about their obvious difference in classes. Yangyang drove a brand new G-Wagon while Donghyuck had saved every penny she had to buy her used 2015 white Honda Civic.

She teased her girlfriend about being a spoiled brat but her girlfriend sometimes looked guilty and uncomfortable about the comments, Donghyuck quick to assure her she wasn’t _actually_ viewing her as such.

It was funny how Donghyuck had thought Yangyang would be a stuck up Valley girl when she was actually a completely sensitive, sympathetic little sheep.

Yangyang’s lower lip trembled when she was upset, her eyes glistening with tears, always speaking in a soft, melodic tone even if she was chewing out somebody for being racist or misogynistic. 

She was so much more _different_ than she could have imagined. She was shy, and became really talkative when she was in a good mood, becoming sullen and sulky when she was in bad moods.  
  


She kept her room unnaturally clean and had all of her makeup organized by brand and by color, her closet arranged similarly, brushing her fingers through her hair absently when she was in deep thought. 

Donghyuck liked seeing her with and without makeup, Yangyang FaceTiming her when she was wearing mud masks and hadn’t washed her hair in four days, showing up to her house with McDonald’s in a huge hoodie and sweatpants with slides on her feet and her hair in a messy braid. 

She loved _everything_ about her. She was so _whipped_ for her, would massage her feet, prepare her bubble baths, let her drain her bank account and let her step over her back as a bridge to shield her from a _puddle_ if it meant that she would be happy. 

She gently reached out to cup Yangyang’s face, her girlfriend turning to face her after she had shut off the tv, her lovely brown eyes meeting hers questioningly.  
  
  


She smiled at her softly, “You wore lip gloss today, baby. You know how much I love when you wear gloss.” She appraised casually, Yangyang flushing slightly at her honesty, Donghyuck _horribly_ _endeared_ by how she lowered her eyes timidly. 

“I like wearing gloss too, Hyuckie. It wasn’t completely for you.” Her girlfriend grumbled cutely, Donghyuck leaning over to brush their noses together with a blinding smile.

“You’re _cute,_ kitten. You act like I can’t see straight through you. This skirt is _new_ , you wore _gloss,_ you wore _heels_...seems to me like you were looking forward to this weekend.” She teased coquettishly, Yangyang narrowing her eyes and snapping her teeth at her fingers playfully, Donghyuck laughing at her continued cute acts.

“I always look forward to seeing you.” Yangyang admitted quietly, Donghyuck softening instantly at her confession.

“You know I can’t wait until the next time we see each other either, lovely. That reminds me, do you know what today is?” The older woman asked eagerly, Yangyang contemplating for a moment before shaking her head.

“ _Today is our sixth month anniversary!_ In honor of that, I got you a little gift, kitten!” Donghyuck said with a coy wink, Yangyang’s mouth gaping open at her girlfriend incredulously.

“ _What?_ Babe, you said you _don’t_ celebrate half year anniversaries! I would’ve bought you a gift too!” Yangyang whined with a small stomp of her heel, Donghyuck smiling indulgently as she nodded in acknowledgment, swiping a small black box from her dresser and striding over to hand it to her girlfriend.

“I know, love. But I changed my mind when I saw this on Etsy, I knew right away that I had to buy it for my pretty baby.” Donghyuck said brightly, bouncing at the edge of her bed eagerly as Yangyang glowered at her briefly before she took off the top of the small jewelry box.

She gasped softly at the sight of the thin golden necklace with a sun in the middle. She glanced up at Donghyuck with tears pooling into her eyes, the older tutting at her softly, gently wiping away the small drops that fell from her eyes.

“ _Baby, this is too pretty!_ I feel so bad about not getting you anything! Please, you have to let me give you a gift too!” Yangyang protested as she took out the necklace carefully, Donghyuck agreeing reluctantly in a playful manner as she held her hand out to take the necklace and clasp it around Yangyang’s slim, delicate neck.

The sun sat in the middle of her clavicle, Donghyuck humming in approval at how gorgeous it looked on her. Yangyang gripped at the sun gently, glancing back up at Donghyuck and hugging her tightly, Donghyuck kissing her cheek affectionately, her hands rubbing over her back as her girlfriend sniffled quietly.

“Thank you, sunshine. This means so much to me. _You_ mean so much to me.” Yangyang said firmly as she pulled away to brush her nose along side Donghyuck’s. Donghyuck felt her heart skip, smiling as their lips ghosted over each other before the younger closed the gap to kiss her longingly.

Donghyuck had felt this the very first time they had kissed. Every other girl that she had met in her life was _absolutely nothing_ compared to _Liu Yangyang._

That could be a controversial statement considering how Donghyuck hadn’t really ended on horrible terms with any of her ex’s. But there was just something about the way they fit together, like two puzzle pieces, like two ends of a magnet snapping together, Donghyuck unable to erase the imprint of Yangyang’s body pressed against hers.

Every time she smelled _Sì Passione_ from Armani in the department store or on their campus, she thought of her girlfriend. Every time she saw the color pink or heard _Goosebumps_ by Travis Scott she thought of that time her girlfriend had gotten tipsy at a party and had stood on a table and danced like rent was due the next day, the tight satin, baby pink mini dress she had worn a popular recurrence in Donghyuck’s wet dreams. 

She couldn’t get over the way she had darted her tongue over her canines and threw her head back in bliss as the bass shook the walls of the house they were in, her dress riding up on her thighs, Donghyuck swallowing thickly as her long, glossy hair swayed as if in slow motion due to the strobing lights.  
  


She also couldn’t erase the feeling of her boobs pressing into her side as Donghyuck wrapped her arm around her waist and led her out of the party, Yangyang’s harmonious giggles echoing through her head.

They had been in the driveway of Yangyang’s house when her girlfriend had glanced at her meaningfully, a lazy smile on her dark rose colored lips, her dress up so high on her thighs, Donghyuck could see her black lacy thong. Her girlfriend had made a soft, pleased noise as she leaned her head against the seat, her eyes lidded as she gazed at her silently.

“You’re like _super hot_ , you know that right?” Her girlfriend had said in a slow, sensual drawl, Donghyuck feeling herself _sweat_ slightly at how gorgeous her girlfriend looked even when her hair was a little messy and her eyes were glazed over from the alcohol. 

“Thank you, princess. You should get inside, your parents will worry about you.” She had said gently, Yangyang nodding at her in acknowledgment, her lips smacking together quietly. 

“I _love_ when you call me that. You have no idea how _good_ it makes me feel.” Yangyang said with a soft dreamy sigh, Donghyuck feeling her fingers twitch nervously at this prolonged tension between them. 

“I like calling you that too. I love when you call me sunshine.” She offered with a small nervous chuckle, Yangyang smiling at her fondly, reaching over to brush her hair out of her face, Donghyuck practically freezing at the touch.

“I like you so much...I um, I know that I’m not exactly sober right now but I want to tell you something...something I wouldn’t be able to admit without a little liquid courage.” Yangyang said straightening in the seat slightly, her head ducking forward as if to tell her a secret, Donghyuck staring at her apprehensively as she gazed into her eyes seriously, the smell of her sweet perfume and the scent of alcohol wafting into her nose at her close proximity.

“I’m like, a _total virgin._ And I like, _really_ want you to fuck me.” Yangyang admitted with a small giggle at the end, Donghyuck feeling her heart almost stop in her chest while her face was on fire at her blunt confession. She gaped at her wordlessly, Yangyang pinching at her cheek with another hiccuping laugh. 

“ _You look so cute!_ Your cheeks are so chubby! I don’t know how you're so sexy but are still like the cutest little bub I’ve ever seen!” Yangyang cooed at her sweetly, Donghyuck feeling herself melt slightly before she leaned over to kiss her girlfriend fleetingly, Yangyang blinking at her difficultly as she tried to remain coherent. 

“We can talk about this another time, I appreciate you telling me how you feel anyway. _I like you so much, kitten_. I want you to know how much it means to me that you would feel that way.” Donghyuck said appreciatively, stroking Yangyang’s hair, her girlfriend nodding in acknowledgment before she climbed out of her car, carefully trudging over to her house.

The image of Yangyang staring at her so intently and declaring that she wanted her to fuck her haunted her for the next few weeks.

_Until today_. Where they were both in her house _alone_ and she was now here kissing the life out of the _prettiest woman_ _on the planet_. She pulled away slowly, Yangyang’s glossy lips smudged slightly, Donghyuck lifting a hand to wipe away the residual product.

“Baby...I wanted to ask you how you felt about something.” Donghyuck said cautiously, Yangyang gazing at her inquisitively.

“I don’t ever want you to feel pressured about having to do stuff beyond kissing or hugging or any of the usual stuff we do. I don’t want you to think that I invited you over here expecting you to _put out_ or anything, I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable or pressured ever.” She said intently, Yangyang’s face feeling warm at the sudden adressment of the elephant in the room.

She nodded with a small amused huff, “Babe, I know that. I know you wouldn’t ever do that to me. I appreciate you saying we can take it as slow as I want but…I was looking forward to today for a lot of reasons but mostly _that_ reason.” Yangyang said bashfully, still meeting Donghyuck’s stare evenly. 

The older woman blinked at her in surprise before she laughed nervously. “ _Oh!_ Oh, then ok. I uh, I appreciate you being honest with me.” She said just as shyly, Yangyang smiling with a nod.

“How uh, how far do you want me to go?” Donghyuck asked concernedly, the hazel haired girl tilting her head thoughtfully before glancing at Donghyuck with a secret sort of smile.

“Well, I want you to do all the things you’ve been imagining doing to me...I want you to make me feel like I’m _yours_ , Duckie.” Yangyang said intimately, her sweet, minty breath ghosting over Donghyuck’s face, the older feeling a shiver travel up her spine. 

“Then I’ll make you feel good, baby. Just trust me.” She said evenly, Yangyang feeling her heart skip nervously, her lips pressing together as Donghyuck trailed her hand along her thigh.

“Can I touch you... _here?_ ” Donghyuck asked thoughtfully, her hand dipping under her skirt, Yangyang’s breathing became labored as her hand brushed over the top of her pelvic bone. 

“ _Please_.” She begged prettily, her eyelashes fluttering shut as Donghyuck brushed her thumb over her clit above her underwear.

Donghyuck felt fire burn along every nerve in her body at her girlfriend’s satisfying plea. _Fuck_ , she always knew her girlfriend would be be a _good little girl_ for her. 

Yangyang exhaled shakily as she applied more pressure on her clit, circling around the hardening knub intently, her girlfriend parting her legs obscenely, a melodic moan escaping her lips as her panties became damp with her constant stimulation.

Donghyuck felt lust washing over her whole body, her own panties growing wet the longer Yangyang panted desperately, rolling her head to the side and biting her lip as Donghyuck rubbed at her core enthusiastically.

“You feel how _wet_ you are for me, baby?” Donghyuck whispered purposefully against her swollen mouth, Yangyang whimpering as she nodded, the older smiling mirthfully at her.

“I want you to tell me that, angel. Tell me you're _wet for me_.” Donghyuck said lowly, griping at her chin softly, tilting her face upwards as Yangyang’s lashes fluttered open to stare at her with her pretty bambi eyes.

“ _I’m wet for you.”_ Yangyang repeated in a heated whisper, Donghyuck feeling herself throb in between her legs at her words, gazing into her mocha irises as she stroked over her cheekbone.

“ _Good girl_.” Donghyuck purred softly, watching as Yangyang shivered needily at the praise, her lips curving upwards into a knowing smile.

“You want to cum like this? In your pretty panties or do you want to cum all over my face?” Donghyuck cooed at her purposefully, Yangyang’s thighs trembling as she continued to rub over her pussy, Yangyang grasping at her arm as desperate pants escaped her lips.

“Wa-Want to cum all over your face, baby. _Please, Please_.” She begged with glistening eyes, Donghyuck humming in approval.

“Such a _polite little princess._ You keep being a sweet baby and I’ll fuck you good. Have you screaming and squirting all over my sheets, angel.” Donghyuck murmured as she dragged her lips along her neck, enjoying the warmth of her skin and the sight of her lipstick smudging over her, her possessiveness of the younger being satisfied by the marks.

Donghyuck gently tugged at her off the shoulder top, Yangyang helping her remove it from her body, Donghyuck feeling her heart throb painfully at the sight of her perky, round breasts in the strapless white bra.

“Lay back for me baby. I’ll take good care of you okay?” She whispered soothingly, Yangyang nodding with a small timid smile, laying back on her bed obediently, her hair fanning out on the white sheets beautifully. Donghyuck cursed quietly as she hurried down to remove her sandals from her long, golden legs. 

Donghyuck then mouthed wetly along her thighs, Yangyang gazing at her intently, her heart thundering in her chest, her fingers grasping at the sides of the sheets.

Donghyuck glanced up to see Yangyang’s heaving chest and her blown pupils, smirking slightly at the sight, her left hand traveling to her own right wrist to remove a black hair tie. 

She quickly tied back her hair in a ponytail, not wanting it to get in the way while she ate out her girlfriend. Donghyuck pulled off Yangyang’s skirt slowly, almost moaning at the sight of her white, lace, mid rise panties.

Her perfect body making her own core throb insistently, Donghyuck hovering over her spread legs and dipping down to kiss over her waist band, dragging her tongue along the hemline teasingly, glancing upwards to gaze at her adorable girlfriend’s flushed face.

Yangyang was twitching impatiently, Donghyuck kissing over her hip bones and snapping the waistband of her panties against her stomach to watch her abs flinch.

She pulled her underwear down slowly, continuing to place open mouthed kisses over every inch that was exposed, her girlfriend letting out a whine that made her smile before she kissed above where she wanted her mouth most, tugging her panties off the rest of the way. 

Yangyang reached behind herself to unclasp her bra, throwing it to the side carelessly as she cupped her breasts, fondling herself eagerly as Donghyuck’s gorgeous face settled before her exposed pussy. Donghyuck swallowed thickly at the sight of her pink, flushed folds, her clit engorged with blood from her stimulation.

“ _God_ , _baby you’re so pretty._ I always knew you would be but _fuck_ , _you’re so wet._ ” She said in amazement, Yangyang practically dripping with how aroused she was, Donghyuck letting her breathe hover over her for a moment, Yangyang bucking her hips towards her face, Donghyuck moaning in approval at how sexy she found the action.

She smacked at her thighs chidingly, Yangyang whimpering in ecstasy at the roughness, Donghyuck parting her folds and glancing upwards to maintain eye contact as she licked a kittenish stripe along her vagina.

Yangyang’s back arched, a longing noise escaping her glossy red mouth, Donghyuck shuddering before she decided to quit teasing and make her girlfriend cum all over her face.

She was throbbing noticeably between her own legs but she ignored that to mouth enthusiastically at Yangyang’s pussy, Yangyang letting her hand fall to grasp at the top of her head gently, guiding her to lick into her insistently, Yangyang cursing loudly as her thighs shook from the stimulation. 

Her girlfriend tasted so good, Donghyuck committing her unique flavor to memory as well as every single noise that escaped those pillowy lips.

She flicked her tongue inside her viciously, Yangyang squealing and bucking her hips, Donghyuck giggling giddily before continuing to tongue fuck her, slurping noises echoing through the room making Yangyang flush in embarrassment, sweat beading down her back, Yangyang shuddering as heat coiled in her gut.

“Oh _Fuck_ , _baby! Oh Fuck, I’m gonna cum!_ _I’m gonna cum all over that pretty face!”_ Yangyang said desperately, her thighs trembling within Donghyuck’s grasp, the older pulling her tongue out of her to suck at her folds, Yangyang squeaking at the sensation. 

Yangyang let go of her hair to pinch at her nipples harshly, gasping loudly and seeing lights behind her eyes however Donghyuck suddenly pulled away before she could cum, Yangyang crying out despondently. Donghyuck smiled sadistically as her stomach flinched violently, her legs shaking weakly, tears glistening in her eyes.

“I’m sorry baby, I’m going to let you cum. I just want to edge you a little, it’ll be _so good_ once I let you cum. _You’re such a good girl, such a sweet little baby doll._ You’re my pretty little angel aren’t you?” Donghyuck murmured soothingly, kissing above her soaking core, Yangyang sniffling as she nodded obediently.

“I’m Duckie’s pretty little angel.” She confirmed softly, Donghyuck melting at her adorable voice. She kissed at her left inner thigh, rubbing circles into the right one.

“That’s right, sweetheart. You’re _mine_. This pretty, _tight_ little pussy is mine too.” She said huskily, Yangyang moaning in agreement as Donghyuck blew air over her entrance.

“Do I-Do I taste good?” Yangyang asked shyly, Donghyuck humming in agreement, dipping her right hand into her juices before lifting it upwards to offer it to her girlfriend.

  
“ _You taste so fucking sweet, baby._ Taste yourself _hmm?_ ” She implored, Yangyang licking over her lips nervously before closing her mouth around her fingers and tasting herself.

The taste was kind of interesting, she didn't think it was _sweet_ really but it wasn’t as unpleasant as she thought, letting Donghyuck’s fingers fall from her mouth.

“ _Good kitty_. Always such a good baby for me, _I’m so proud of you_. You look so good playing with your tits while I fuck you with my mouth. Can I finger you sweetheart?” Donghyuck asked kindly, Yangyang gulping before she agreed in a bashful tone. 

Yangyang could hardly believe that this was real life and not one of her fantasies.

Her girlfriend’s dark eyes staring up at her from between her legs already enough to drive her up the wall from how fucking _hot_ she was. Yangyang was sweating like crazy, more aroused than she had ever been in her life.

Donghyuck had such a sweet voice and she praised her so much, she probably knew how nervous Yangyang was and it made her whimper appreciatively as Donghyuck mouthed beside her center coquettishly.

“You ever finger yourself while thinking of me, sweetheart?” Donghyuck asked sensually, her thumb caressing Yangyang’s clit slowly, Yangyang groaning lowly at how good it felt.

“I only ever think of you, Hyuckie. _You’re so hot_ , I’ve been wanting you like this since I first saw you.” Yangyang admitted shamelessly, Donghyuck feeling her pussy pulsate as she gazed at her girlfriend play with her tits, her head tucked to the right as she pinched at her pink perky nipples, her tight, toned abdomen making saliva pool into her mouth.

She gently dragged her index and middle fingers down her girlfriend’s pussy, glad she had cut her nails short so she could properly pleasure her sweet, pretty little angel. 

“You finger this sweet little pussy till you cum all over yourself and think of me? _I’m so honored, princess._ You’re so beautiful, _I hope I live up to those dirty little fantasies of yours_.” Donghyuck purred salaciously, her fingers circling over her tight entrance, sticking her fingers down her throat to wet them generously before she pulled them out to press them both in at once, Yangyang’s back arching off the sheets as she moaned. 

  
  


“ _Fuck, baby!_ ” Yangyang gasped wetly, Donghyuck instantly pumping her fingers in and out of her tight hole at an intense pace, her girlfriend was so wet she was making squelching noises with every curl of her fingers, Donghyuck staring intensely at her face, at the sun necklace against her skin, at the marks she had left on her neck.

“ _God, you look so good like this._ I want to play with you forever, baby. Would you let me? Would you let me make you my cute little fuck toy?” Donghyuck asked darkly, Yangyang nodding frantically as her body trembled with her approaching orgasm, whispering Donghyuck’s name frantically.

Donghyuck sucked at her clit and fingered her furiously, Yangyang yelping and grasping at her hair to keep her there, her hips lifting upwards to grind her pussy against her face, Donghyuck feeling more of her own slick juices dampen her underwear at how sexy Yangyang was.

The sound of her moans and curses, the whiny high tone she was using quickly becoming the sound she wanted to hear echo through her brain _forever._

“Oh Fuck, _Donghyuck!_ _Oh Shit baby, your mouth is so fucking good!_ I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum all over you if you keep doing that! _Please, oh please, oh please!_ ” Yangyang begged desperately, her fingers tightening in her girlfriend’s hair, Donghyuck’s glazed eyes meeting hers and making her squeak out a curse before she came. 

Donghyuck moaned appreciatively as her girlfriend’s juices flowed over her thick tongue, slowing the speed of her fingers and enjoying the way Yangyang’s body was twitching at the intensity of her orgasm. She removed them slowly, Yangyang’s legs falling against the bed as her chest heaved in exhaustion, sweat glistening on her skin.

Donghyuck smiled fondly, kissing along her thighs and up her abdomen slowly, working her way up her girlfriend’s body and placing her hands on her big boobs. She had always fantasized about fondling them like this, Yangyang panting tiredly as she gazed at her adoringly.  
  


Donghyuck smiled and leaned down to kiss her gently, Yangyang wrapping a hand around her head to deepen the kiss and suck on her tongue.

Yangyang pulled away with a soft giggle, wiping at the smudged lipstick on Donghyuck’s face that somehow made her look even sexier.

“Maybe we should take off our makeup before I return the favor _hmm?_ ” Yangyang asked playfully, Donghyuck nipping at her jaw before she nodded in agreement. 

Yangyang slipped off her girlfriend’s bed, a little self conscious about the fact that she was naked and Donghyuck was fully clothed but her girlfriend was super thoughtful and brought her a white, fluffy robe from her bathroom while she sat at her vanity and took off her makeup carefully. 

Donghyuck kissed along her neck, Yangyang giggling happily at her girlfriend’s attention, turning her head to kiss her lazily, enjoying the softness of her mouth and how intensely she kissed her.

She made her feel _wanted, desired_. Yangyang wanted to make her feel the same way. 

Donghyuck pulled away to take off her makeup as well, Yangyang gently pulling the ponytails out of her hair and putting her hair in a low bun, rising up from the small white desk chair to kiss along Donghyuck’s neck, lifting up her shirt slowly and scratching her nails bluntly over her abdomen. Her girlfriend made a pleased noise, Yangyang reaching to undo the belt on her jeans, throwing it aside carelessly.

“You haven’t made any comments about my skills, love. I know for a fact I made you cum hard, don’t be shy. Give me your rating.” Donghyuck joked lightly, Yangyang smiling at her familiar banter.

“10/10 baby. There’s no one on _Earth_ like you. I want to make you feel good too.” She whispered reverently against her shoulder blades, glancing at Donghyuck in the mirror and catching her gaze.

Donghyuck felt her heart skip, nodding with a small smile. She threw her last makeup wipe in the trash before turning to face her girlfriend, Yangyang instantly reached out to pull her shirt over her head. Donghyuck smiled softly as Yangyang’s eyes drifted over her form with such _blatant_ appreciation and heat.

Her pretty little princess clearly aroused enough to not even overthink her actions as she reached behind to unclasp her black, satin t-shirt bra. 

Yangyang instantly cupped her boobs, Donghyuck letting affected pants leave her mouth as Yangyang brushed their noses together and kissed her hungrily, pinching at her nipples and making Donghyuck shudder.

She should’ve known her girlfriend was secretly _a sly little minx_.

Yangyang reached a hand between them to unbutton and zip down her jeans roughly, sticking her hand down the front of her jeans and cupping at her pussy.

Donghyuck let out a surprised sound that quickly melted into a needy moan as her girlfriend rubbed over her panties, her wetness soaking through the front, Yangyang sliding her tongue alongside hers to swallow the noise greedily.

Donghyuck placed her hands on her waist, Yangyang slipping her fingers under the lacy fabric to rub her fingers along her swollen clit, Donghyuck cursing against her mouth.

Yangyang pulled away to gaze at her through her lashes, a pretty arrogant look on her angelic face, Donghyuck whimpering against her mouth.

“You’re _this_ wet just from eating me out? _Oh baby_.” Her girlfriend cooed at her softly, Donghyuck gasping in surprise as she inserted her index finger and thrusted into her slowly. 

_Fuck,_ Donghyuck _really_ should’ve expected her girlfriend to turn the tables on her. She was so _goddamn perfect._

“Baby, _baby please!_ ” She pleaded silently against her mouth as Yangyang fingered her enthusiastically, Yangyang humming in acknowledgment.

“Please _what_ , sunshine?” She asked purposefully, Donghyuck feeling fire trickle along her spine at how cocky she was being. She grabbed at her wrist, pulling her finger out slowly, biting at her lip to muffle her whine.

“ _Please fuck me._ ” She said firmly, even though her eyes were gazing into hers beseechingly. Yangyang smiled at her softly, kissing her lovingly before she nodded and motioned with her head to the bed. 

Donghyuck pulled off her jeans and panties as she hopped over to the bed, crawling on her back to the middle where all her pillows were, licking her lips as Yangyang slowly let the robe fall from her body, removing the hair tie from her hair in one smooth motion.

Donghyuck gaped at her incredulously, Yangyang crawling towards her sensually and making her heart thunder furiously in her chest at how ethereal she looked.

Yangyang arched her ass into the air, Donghyuck roaming her eyes all over her form as Yangyang kissed above her diamond belly button piercing softly, gazing up at her with those round, doll eyes that Donghyuck was obsessed with. 

“How do you want me, baby? I want to make you feel good.” Yangyang whispered affectionately against her skin, tracing over the sunflower tattoo along her left rib cage with her swollen mouth, Donghyuck gulping nervously. 

“I uh, whatever you want baby, you could just stay like that and I would cum from how sexy you are.” She said bashfully, Yangyang giggling at her and shaking her head.

“You’re too sweet, Duckie. I um, there’s something I want to try...something I’ve imagined you and I doing so many times.” Yangyang said shyly, Donghyuck nodding at her encouragingly. 

Yangyang rose to her knees, Donghyuck’s gaze absently falling to her perfect tits before she met Yangyang’s amused eyes again. Her girlfriend scooted forward, suddenly throwing her right leg over Donghyuck’s, her core hovering over Donghyuck’s own. She immediately gaped at her, Yangyang biting her lip nervously.

“Is this...Is this ok? Should I use more spit so it’s not horribly dry?” Yangyang asked timidly, Donghyuck gazing up at her angelic girlfriend with a dreamy look.

“Yes baby. Use some more spit before you fuck me.” She said softly, reaching a hand out to stroke along her muscular thighs as Yangyang let spit cascade over Donghyuck’s shiny vagina.

Yangyang glanced down at her and reached down to make Donghyuck sit up and hold her, Donghyuck doing so with a besotted smile. Yangyang gently raised a hand to undo her ponytail, throwing the hair tie aside and threading her fingers through her hair before she slotted their core’s against each other.

Donghyuck inhaled sharply at the wet slide, Yangyang rocking her hips over her making her head fill with pleasant static, Yangyang soon panting against her collarbone as they jerked their hips together. Donghyuck moaned loudly, throwing her head back and clutching at her girlfriend’s tiny waist, addicted to the slide between them, her pussy throbbing with every heated brush against her lover.

“ _God, sweetheart! You feel so fucking good! You’re so perfect!_ ” Donghyuck praised breathlessly as she leant her forehead against Yangyang’s, Yangyang whining as she nodded.

“ _Want to feel you cum baby, please! Please cum all over my pussy!_ ” Yangyang pleaded softly, Donghyuck bucking at her melodic voice, she let her hands drift upwards to hold her girlfriend’s bouncing tits in her hands, fondling her to make her choke on a moan.

Yangyang placed her hands on Donghyuck’s supple ass, rubbing their dripping pussy’s together furiously, the cusp on the horizon as she felt as if the room was sweltering with heat, Donghyuck’s sexy, low moans echoing in her ear as she bit hickies along her throat. 

“ _Fuck,_ _Fuck Yangie!_ I’m gonna cum, baby! I’m gonna cum so fucking hard!” Donghyuck whimpered as they rocked the bed with their frantic movement, Yangyang cursing loudly as her release approached. 

Donghyuck suddenly jolted violently against her, gasping desperately, slick gushing along Yangyang making her moan pornographically, slamming her core against Donghyuck’s until she was screaming in ecstasy as she came. 

Donghyuck fell back against the bed, her brain utterly fried and storing away the scream Yangyang had let out from her orgasm for later use. Yangyang laid beside her tiredly, kissing along her neck and making Donghyuck feel all warm and fuzzy, wrapping her arm around her waist and tugging her into her side.

“You good, baby?” Yangyang whispered concernedly, Donghyuck chuckling when she felt how soaked she was and how she was drenched in sweat.

“Oh princess, _you have no idea_. You’re even better than I could’ve imagined.” Donghyuck murmured appreciatively as she rubbed over her hip bone. Yangyang gently kissed over the constellation of Donghyuck’s zodiac on the older woman’s right collarbone, a pleased hum escaping her when she saw how she had left gorgeous marks along her girlfriend.

“I love you so much, Duckie. You’re so amazing.” Yangyang whispered reverently, Donghyuck cooing at her softly, catching her lips in a heated, loving kiss.

She pulled away to cup her soft, beautiful face, her heart melting when her girlfriend beamed at her cutely. “I love you too, angel. You are absolutely perfect, I meant that.” She whispered adoringly, Yangyang blushing slightly before she nodded bashfully. 

They stared there naked and blissed out of their minds for a short while, Yangyang kissing her girlfriend unhurriedly since they had the whole weekend to themselves. Donghyuck gazed at Yangyang’s peaceful face beside her and stroked over the sun necklace on her neck with a smile.

“Are you hungry, angel? How about we take a shower and then order food.” She said quietly, Yangyang peeling her eyes open to nod in agreement, rising from her girlfriend’s bed and stretching languidly. Donghyuck eyed her appreciatively, Yangyang pinching at her nipple when she noticed her gaze, the older woman giggling immediately.

“Stop being a pervert, let’s get in the shower... _I still want to know what you taste like_.” Yangyang said with a mischievous smirk, Donghyuck following after her girlfriend in a daze.   
  



	2. Renjun/Yangyang: Relationships are hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new, different relationship. Renjun is trans and we have cool mom!Ten and teddy bear dad! Johnny as Yangyang’s parents, I don’t condone drug use and underage drinking, be safe and all that. The slightest bit of angst in this one but I’m not one to settle for anything less than a happy ending ✨ I have a real thing for an opposites attract kinda relationship, if you couldn’t tell lmao. Pls enjoy girly Yangyang and her tiny, dark aesthetic gf Renjun. Please enjoy and leave a kudos, comment, or book mark the fic to read more later! Thank you for reading ✨💓🌙

  
Renjun could count the people that she’s liked in her entire life on one hand. And when she says _liked_ she means _like_ , _liked_ ok? Real puppy love style. 

They were all girls and she thought they were all way too good to be true because most of the time _they were_.

Renjun has only come into herself and her identity over the last few years. She had received enough money to have top surgery and was saving up and mentally preparing herself for the bottom surgery. 

Her parents were accepting even if they were divorced, and her friends were even more so. Over the last couple of years she has just been learning how to stop being so negative and create more body positivity for herself, therefore irrelevant shit like _dating_ was put on the back burner. 

That is until she met _Yangyang_. Even _thinking_ about her made Renjun’s whole body feel light as a feather, she swore she could hear harps playing a romantic, light melody whenever she thought of the tall, gangly girl with the brightest smile and the cutest nose scrunch she had ever seen. 

She had met Yangyang through a mutual friend’s party, at first totally writing her off when she saw how utterly peppy and optimistic she was, her bright, carefree disposition more of an _eyesore_ than Renjun could take especially not when she was high as a kite and just looking for peace and quiet. 

She had worn a yellow floral puff dress and had little white clips on the sides of her hair, nursing a bright colored drink in her red solo cup, laughing exuberantly at some _stupid_ _story_ someone at the party had said.

Renjun had disliked her on principle. 

_Because she was everything Renjun was not_.

She was _bubbly, friendly, smiley_ and she got along with everyone. Everyone at the party stopped to talk to her and every time she was spoken to Yangyang had stared at them in genuine interest, her round brown eyes staring into theirs intensely as she replied to their comments, Renjun unable to stop following her with her eyes for some reason. 

She was mostly just morbidly curious to know _what the fuck_ was _so interesting_ that Yangyang managed to let people stop her dozens of times before she even walked over to the small space the stoners had set up on the back porch, Renjun glancing away when Yangyang slid open the glass doors to gaze over the people sitting in bean bag chairs on the deck, passing around a few blunts.

She crossed over to where they were gathered, Renjun fixing her bangs absently as Yangyang arrived, her face flushed prettily before she tapped a large, brown haired boy on the shoulder. The guy turned to her questioningly, smiling slightly when he saw it was Yangyang, Renjun watching their interaction curiously.

“Hey Xuxi, do you know where Sicheng went? She’s my ride home.” Yangyang said placing a hand on the back of the red bean bag, Xuxi considered her question for a moment before he was able to form a coherent thought.

“ _Oh that’s right!_ Like 10 minutes ago I saw her head upstairs with Yuta...I’d say give her like 15 minutes.” Xuxi said with a dopey grin, Yangyang snorting before nodding in agreement.

Renjun wished she could say that she was disappointed to hear that Yangyang would be around for a little while longer, the mid length brown haired girl suddenly glancing upwards from where she had been chatting with Xuxi. Her eyes darted around to see if their were any empty seats, Renjun dropping her gaze as the person who sat beside her on the right handed her a blunt.

The person on the left suddenly decided to dip after she had exhaled into the cool night air, Renjun opening her eyes to see Yangyang sitting beside her casually. 

Renjun promptly started coughing in surprise,Yangyang glancing up from her phone with a concerned look, her hand reaching out to pat over Renjun’s back.

Renjun waved her away in embarrassment, unable to believe she was acting like this was her first time smoking weed when all Yangyang had done was sit beside her. 

Yangyang’s eyebrows furrowed at her worriedly, “Hey, do you need some water?” She had asked with such sincere concern, Renjun instantly felt her heart skip. 

_Shit, not the girl who wears florals in the winter_ , Renjun had thought miserably. 

Although she _definitely_ had no room to judge considering most of her wardrobe consisted of unintentionally paint splattered jeans and oversized hoodies. But still Yangyang was like, _far from her type._ Although the way Yangyang took her silence as an answer and promptly got up to dart back inside to fetch her some water apparently _was_.

That had been their meet-cute and then from that moment, Yangyang had suddenly just shown up everywhere around her. 

She was at the grocery store dressed in light blue jean shorts and a pink knitted sweater with her hair in a messy ponytail. She was at the Starbucks near her house with her hair in a pretty bun in a blue smocked sundress with golden jewelry lining her delicate neckline and in her small earlobes. 

She was in their high school’s bathroom by the science building reapplying her lipstick in a black button up shirt dress, Renjun able to see her red lacy bra peeking through the top with how many buttons she had undone ( _not_ that Renjun was complaining or _ew_ slut shaming her.)

_She was_ _just fucking everywhere_.

Showing some new aspects of her personality through her wardrobe and makeup that Renjun’s peepee brain could barely comprehend beyond Yangyang _pretty_. Yangyang _cute_. _I like_ _Yangyang_.

Even if Yangyang was suddenly showing up in every corner of Renjun’s small bubble, that didn’t mean Yangyang knew anything about her beyond the fact that she had coughed after hitting the blunt that one time. 

That was until Donghyuck had come into play. 

_Lee Donghyuck_ truly the _bane of her existence_ even if she was her self proclaimed soul sister and they had matching sunflower tattoos. Donghyuck was a popular girl despite her intimidating dark gothic style and the fact that she had broken some ribs on Renjun’s behalf when her ex had turned out to be a total unsupportive _asshole_. 

She knew Yangyang because they had gone shopping together and went to the movies with some mutual friends. Renjun hadn’t even _meant_ for her to know that she was _maybe possibly perhaps_ crushing on the human version of a Disney princess until her best friend spotted her staring at Yangyang’s latest post on Twitter with a non deadpan expression on her face. 

Donghyuck plucked her phone right out of her hand, glancing over Yangyang’s tweet of a selfie with dozens of color coordinated emoji’s before she raised her mirrored aviators onto her silver colored head and raised a pierced eyebrow at Renjun questioningly, the older girl snatching her phone back with a flush that Donghyuck instantly caught with an incredulous laugh.

“Oh My God, you’re _totally_ crushing on her! _Wow_ , never picked you for the cute _soft_ _girl_ type. Are you hoping she’ll make you a scrapbook and bake you cookies?” Donghyuck had cooed at her coquettishly with a wicked grin, Renjun rolling her eyes at her familiar jabs.

“ _No, stupid._ I just like staring at her tits.” Renjun had replied crudely, Donghyuck instantly seeing past her usual snarky comments, gazing at her knowingly. 

“ _Well_ , you wouldn’t be wrong considering Yangie’s a natural D cup but I also know for a fact that you want to hold her hand and take her to a drive in movie theatre or some other sappy bullshit.” The younger said casually leaning her elbows back on the dark colored truck bed, Renjun sitting cross legged on a blanket and sketching the cityscape of L.A. 

She pursed her lips together noncommittally, the two of them sitting in silence for a while, the sounds of the wind rushing past them and the distant sound of cars passing by on a highway allowing them to settle there comfortably during the golden hour.

“You know I’ve hung out with her before…she’s a real sweet girl, I thought she was a little _too_ sweet but no, that’s just really who she is.” Donghyuck shared after a quarter of an hour had passed and Renjun began shading her drawing, her fingers smudged a dark shade from the pencil’s lead.

Renjun hummed in acknowledgment and nothing else about Yangyang was said...but she should’ve _known_ Donghyuck would introduce them properly at the next kick back at one of their friend’s houses. 

  
  


Donghyuck had skipped over to Renjun in her pretty white, corset dress, her hair up in a half up, half down style with a Dutch braid along the middle and dark smokey makeup over her lids. 

Yangyang’s arm was looped through her best friend’s, looking her complete polar opposite in a super colorful matching two piece set that consisted of a gradient butterfly floral print. Her top was cropped and made of mesh with short cap sleeves that had a sweetheart neckline a cute, pink bow in the middle, with her matching mini skirt having a ruffle hem, silver iridescent heels on her dainty feet.

She had her glossy, chocolate hair in twin ponytails, pink sparkly glitter over her eyes, rhinestone dangly earrings on and a blue choker with a dangly heart charm that had made Renjun _choke_ on her drink. 

Renjun told herself to think _holy thoughts_ because the way that Yangyang’s cleavage looked and the fact that she could see her bra through the mesh as well as the _fucking choker_ was sending her to an early grave. 

Donghyuck had glanced into her eyes smugly, knowing immediately that Renjun was currently a big tragic train wreck as she circled around with Yangyang to stop beside her in a casual attempt at conversation.

“Oh My God, _Renjun!_ You look so cute I almost didn’t recognize you.” Donghyuck said dramatically, Yangyang blinking between the two of them in amusement as Renjun glowered and flipped her off. 

Renjun had actually put in effort and wore a black fuzzy skull N’ crossbones graphic, high turtleneck with a black leather skirt and dark platform boots. Donghyuck had done her makeup with a similar smoky look but she opted to just put on a dark brown lip liner with a nude lipstick in the middle so she wouldn’t look like her wicked sister.

Her edgy bob cut was actually in a half up ponytail, Renjun swirling her drink slowly while trying not to gaze at Yangyang’s long, golden legs in that mini skirt.

“Don’t be put off by Injunnie’s resting bitch face, Yangie. She’s actually a cry baby.” Donghyuck said teasingly, Renjun flushing at the accusation but before she could kick her in the shin and break her knee cap with her heavy boots, Yangyang interrupted her rage by giggling sweetly. 

“It’s fine, I don’t think Renjun’s as scary as her skull and crossbones sweater makes her out to be. _Renjun is super cute!_ ” Yangyang chirped delightedly, Renjun gaping at her wordlessly, Donghyuck also gazing at her in astonishment before she smirked.

“Well, _you’ve figured it out_. Glad I don’t have to be the buffer anymore, if you’ll excuse me I have a Christian boy to entertain for the evening.” Donghyuck said with a wink at Renjun before she disappeared in the sudden crowd of people, Renjun chugging her drink to lessen her anxiety.

Yangyang seemed nonplussed about being ditched with a girl she didn’t know, smiling easily at Renjun and making her gulp with how ethereal she looked with the pink glitter dusting over her adorable face. 

She peered into her red solo cup, the corner of her mouth quirking when she saw it was empty, her mocha eyes rising to meet Renjun’s wary ones.

“Your cup looks pretty empty, do you want me to get you a new drink?” Yangyang offered kindly, Renjun straightening her spine and meeting her gaze evenly.

“Only if I get to watch you receive it.” She said firmly, Yangyang’s eyes widening at her silent insinuation before she smiled ruefully.

“Should I be relieved that you're being overly cautious or saddened that you would think I would take advantage of you in such a way?” She said lightly as some trap music started blaring over the speakers, the last rays from the sun illuminating the right side of her face, Renjun staring at her in silent appraisal before she smiled at her slightly.

“Maybe both.” She said simply before Yangyang nodded easily and began walking to the house, Renjun following alongside her, trying to keep her balance over the uneven ground in the backyard. 

“I’m Yangyang by the way!” Yangyang said cheerfully as they walked through the open sliding doors, Renjun forgetting that Yangyang and her had never been properly introduced when she had been seeing her around for _weeks_.

“I uh, I know. I follow you on Twitter.” Renjun admitted quietly, Yangyang pulling open the fridge to grab the orange juice and then striding over to grab the bottle of grey goose from the light wooden countertop. 

She quickly made her a screwdriver in a clean red solo cup, Renjun taking it graciously, Yangyang smiling at her cutely.

“ _Oh really?_ _Cool_ , I don’t really post like any good stuff, just memes and selfies. I mostly use Instagram.” Yangyang said leaning against the counter, Renjun somehow able to hear her clearly over the sound of dozens of people talking inside the house and the loud blaring profanity from the outside speakers. 

Renjun nodded noncommittally, truthfully she knew Yangyang had Instagram but her account was private and Renjun was too much of a pussy to ask her for a follow request. 

“You should follow me!” Yangyang said eagerly, Renjun blushing when she grabbed her phone from her hand and glanced at her for permission, Renjun easily allowing for her to type in her username, Yangyang following her back instantly with her own gold iPhone pro with a clear sailor moon phone case.

“Do you want to find somewhere to sit?” Yangyang asked with an avid gaze, Renjun feeling her heart skip at her attentiveness, nodding along casually. 

Yangyang stepped away from the counter and passed by people in the house, Renjun following behind her to the large, well lit upstairs section, people playing pool at the large pool table, Yangyang darting over to sit on the coffee colored leather couch by the banister along the left side, far from where people were playing pool.

Renjun sat beside her gingerly, staring at her cup like it would tell her how to stop being so awkward and give her the answer to make Yangyang think she wasn’t a total incompetent pleb. 

Yangyang crossed her arms over her chest and linked her ankles together lazily, Renjun trying not to stare at how the posture accentuated the size of her breasts or how absolutely stunning her legs looked in the mini skirt.

“So, you and Donghyuck are friends?” Renjun asked timidly, Yangyang glancing at her after gazing absently at the group of people playing pool and chattering loudly. 

“Yeah, Donghyuck and I met in the summer of junior year. She worked at Forever 21 with me.” Yangyang said easily, Renjun nodding in acknowledgment.

“What about you two? You seemed pretty close.” Yangyang said curiously, gazing at her in interest, Renjun sipping at her drink lightly.

“We’ve been best friends since we were kids. I owe her a lot.” Renjun said softly, only ever willing to show that much to anyone other than the mentioned girl in regards to how much she truly loved her. Yangyang smiled at her wistfully.

“That must be nice...to have a best friend like that.” Yangyang said with a small smile, Renjun blinking at her in surprise. 

“What do you mean? Don’t you have lots of friends?” She asked confusedly, Yangyang humming in agreement as she thumbed at the heart charm on her choker absently.

“I have lots of friends, yeah. Not any close enough like you and Donghyuck though. Most girls don’t tend to get too close to me...because I’m a lesbian.” Yangyang said bluntly, Renjun almost choking on her drink again before she wiped at her mouth.

“ _Fuck them,_ honestly. Those homophobic bigots always _swear_ that we’re predators out to hit on every straight girl.” Renjun said passionately with a roll of her eyes, Yangyang glancing over at her before she smiled warmly. 

“Thanks, it’s nice to hear someone acknowledge that. It’s usually me just shouting into the void.” Yangyang said with a small giggle, Renjun feeling something settle within her at the sound. 

“I’m kinda like the least judgy person. Unless somebody’s an asshole. Then I’m judging them.” She said lightly, Yangyang nodding in agreement.

“I believe that. You seem super cool...also _really cute_ but I already said that.” Yangyang said with a kittenish smile, Renjun gazing at her with round eyes, trying to tell herself _to be fucking chill_ in that moment.

“You’re really cool too...I think you’re really pretty.” She said in almost a breathless voice, Yangyang’s cheeks gaining a pretty pink tinge. Yangyang leaned her head against the couch and gazed at her with eyes that seemed to just shine naturally.

“Is it cool if I ask for your number? If you want we can hang out sometime. If not it’s whatever, we’ll just be mutuals on social media.” Yangyang said carefully, Renjun’s hand shaking slightly as she offered her the phone again, Yangyang taking it with another captivating smile. 

“I want to hang out with you too.” Renjun had admitted easily, Yangyang grinning at her with such a genuine contentment that Renjun could barely sleep that night. 

  
  
  


Yangyang texted her everyday after that before they met up on the weekend. She asked her millions of questions and gave millions of her own replies, Renjun flustered by her enthusiasm but also _hopelessly_ _endeared_ as well.

She learned that Yangyang’s parents were actually still together and that she was out to them and they accepted her. She learned that she had a major sweet tooth and ate all kinds of baked treats since her mom owned a cupcake shop in L.A. 

Yangyang sent her videos on Snapchat of her lip syncing to songs and also dancing in front of her full body mirror, Renjun watching the videos over and over again before she managed to swipe it away to reply, a lovesick grin on her face.

Yangyang, despite being a little melancholy the first night they had talked, was actually the _brightest_ and _happiest girl_ she had ever met, always smiling and laughing, Renjun unable to stop mirroring her actions with how infectious she found her cheerfulness. 

Yangyang called her before bed and chatted about her day on the days that they didn’t meet up and when they did, Renjun could still hardly believe that Yangyang was _real_ and interested in someone like _her._

They had met at an Italian restaurant for their first date, Yangyang being the one who asked her out making Renjun scream into her pillow for five minutes straight. Her mom had ran over to check on her only for her to leave with an exasperated smile when she saw Renjun’s feet kicking happily into the air with giddy peels of laughter escaping her lips after she had replied _Yes_.

Renjun wore black buckle overalls with a white tank top inside and her hair curled with low top black converse while Yangyang sat opposite her in a baby pink mini dress that had a ruched bodice, adjustable tie shoulder straps, and a frustratingly attractive side slit over her thighs.

She had her hair pin straight, a super sparkly pink gloss on her lips with a soft glam makeup look, Renjun trying to remember her breathing exercises as Yangyang puckered her lips around her straw, blinking at Renjun innocently.

Yangyang had brought her _flowers_ , red roses that Renjun usually gagged at when she was surrounded by them in the month leading up to Valentine’s Day but that she currently couldn’t stop staring at with _suspiciously_ _wet_ _eyes_. 

She was _too perfect,_ she was _too pretty_. She was _everything_ that Renjun wanted in a girlfriend.

  
  


“ _You don’t like poetry?_ ” Renjun asked in bewilderment, Yangyang snickering at the look on her face as she shook her head firmly.

  
  


_Renjun could hear the record scratch._

  
  


“I like Edgar Allen Poe?” Yangyang offered questioningly, Renjun huffing at the fitting choice. 

“That’s not a surprise, everyone is familiar with his work.” Renjun said pointedly, Yangyang giggled in agreement.

“Well then, recommend me some poems or some of your favorite literary authors. I can’t promise I’ll like them but it would be interesting to learn more about what you enjoy.” Yangyang said with a small smile, Renjun feeling her heart skip at the thoughtful offer.

_Maybe she deserved rights after all._

Yangyang didn’t know how to drive so Renjun dropped her off after their date in her white pickup truck. Yangyang slipped the seatbelt off her body and turned to face Renjun with a beaming smile.

“I had so much fun tonight...did you, _I don’t know_ , maybe want to go out again?” Yangyang asked bashfully, Renjun staring at the way she fiddled with her white heart shaped purse, her chest swelling with fondness. 

“I’d _love_ to go out with you again, Yangie. I hope you have a good night.” Renjun said softly, Yangyang glancing up at her with an angelic smile, nodding happily.

“You too, Junnie! Be careful, _text me when you get home!_ ” Yangyang said with a pointed look, Renjun nodding indulgently feeling her heart palpitate in her chest as Yangyang hopped out of her truck, striding away to her beige one story house, waving at her again before she entered, Renjun taking off after seeing her slip into her house safe and sound.

When she had arrived home with roses in her hand, her dad had _oooo_ ’ed at her childishly, Renjun batting at his arm playfully before he helped her set them up in a vase and carry them to her room to leave them on the vanity across from her bed.

She took a picture and sent it to Yangyang, the younger girl replying with a keyboard smash and a bunch of heart emoji’s making Renjun giggle to herself as she took a shower and got ready for bed. 

She laid down in her navy blue sheets and stared at her lock screen of the photo of Yangyang kissing her cheek in the car at a red light on the way to the restaurant.

She lifted her phone up to see the photo again and again before she unlocked her screen to gaze at the photos she had taken of Yangyang sitting across from her at the table, the flowers in the middle as they intertwined their fingers. 

Yangyang looked _so pretty,_ she had smiled adorably in some of them, winking and closing her eyes with a kissy face in others. Renjun felt herself sigh dreamily, stroking over the other girl’s hair on her screen. 

She put the one where she was winking as her home screen, Renjun reminiscing the warmth of her lips and the sweetness of her perfume before she fell asleep with her smile haunting her subconscious.

Donghyuck screen shotted the Instagram post Renjun had made after their date, sending her wave after wave of voice messages containing varying levels of incoherent screaming, Renjun rolling her eyes fondly before answering Yangyang’s daily morning call.

On their second date they went to the movies, Renjun and Yangyang standing before the ticket booth in serious consideration.

Renjun wore a dark purple oversized sweater with paint splattered jeans, her hair in two small Dutch braids and Yangyang in a matching denim set that had pearls over the fabric with a white cropped shirt on the inside of the jacket, her hair in space buns. 

“How is it that you like ghosts but can’t watch scary movies?” Yangyang said with a pout as she gazed at the ticket booth longingly, wanting to watch a scary movie rather than the Disney film Renjun was pushing for them to see. 

“ _First of all,_ I do not _like_ ghosts, babe. I simply believe and acknowledge their existence. _Secondly,_ I have a heart condition so let’s just stick with the choice that’ll keep me alive.” Renjun said with a puckish smile as she purchased the tickets for the Disney movie, Yangyang gazing at her judgmentally after collecting the stubs. 

“This is _conveniently_ the first time I’ve heard of this heart condition. Considering how enthusiastic you are about Disney movies there’s no guarantee that you won’t go into cardiac arrest from how fast your heart will beat singing along to the songs.” Yangyang said teasingly, grabbing Renjun’s hand and intertwining their fingers as they approached the usher.

Renjun enjoyed the softness of Yangyang’s hands compared to her slightly calloused ones. Mostly on her fingers due to her long hours of holding a brush. 

Yangyang might’ve complained about not getting to watch a scary movie but she cried along with everyone else at the sad parts, utterly enthralled by the musical numbers, for the first time Renjun was unable to concentrate on the movie, much more interested in seeing the colors flick across Yangyang’s ethereal face.

They drove to the cliffs after the movie since it was still early, Renjun spreading out the black and white cow printed blanket in the truck bed, Yangyang hopping in easily and shucking off her white strappy heels. 

Renjun kicked off her vans and settled beside Yangyang easily, the younger tucking her head into her neck and curling her arm around her waist as they gazed at the stars.

Renjun leaned her head against Yangyang’s, stroking along the side of her waist, soft acoustic music playing from her phone. 

She had never felt this content in her life. Never felt such a deep inner peace and had never woken up so many days in a row with the ghost of a smile on her lips.

“Do you know which constellation is my favorite?” Renjun asked quietly, Yangyang blinking her eyes open from where she had just been resting them easily, peering into the older girl’s face curiously.

“It’s _Ursa Major,_ the Great Bear, Ancient Greeks associated the constellation with the myth of _Callisto,_ the beautiful nymph who had sworn a vow of chastity to the goddess Artemis. Zeus saw the nymph one day and fell in love. The two had a son, and named him Arcas. Artemis had already banished Callisto when she had learned about the nymph’s pregnancy and broken vow. However, it was Zeus’ jealous wife Hera, who was not amused by her husband’s philandering, who would do even more damage.” Renjun said clearly, Yangyang listened to her attentively. 

“Angered by Zeus’ betrayal, she turned Callisto into a bear. Callisto lived as a bear for the next 15 years, roaming the forest and always running and hiding from hunters. One day, her son Arcas was walking in the forest and the two came face to face. At the sight of the bear, Arcas quickly drew his spear, scared. Seeing the scene from Olympus, Zeus intervened to prevent disaster. He sent a whirlwind that carried both Callisto and Arcas into the heavens, where he turned Arcas into the constellation _Ursa Minor_ and Callisto into _Ursa Major._ ” Renjun recounted, her hand waving up to trace where it was in the dark sky, Yangyang squinting at it thoughtfully.

“Kinda fucked up.” She commented mildly, Renjun humming in agreement.

“It’s a really pretty constellation, it connects with the Big Dipper. Do you see?” Renjun said softly, Yangyang melting at the sweetness of her voice, hesitating before shaking her head. 

Renjun gently took her hand and traced the image with her own, Yangyang feeling her breath catch in her throat at her tenderness.

“I forget, who’s Zeus and who’s Artemis?” Yangyang asked shyly, Renjun pausing in astonishment before she glanced down at the younger girl incredulously.

“Babe, _are you joking?_ Like it’s _Greek mythology_ , you don’t know Greek mythology?” Renjun said in disbelief, Yangyang chuckling as she shook her head firmly.

“I _do_ know that you are _amazingly_ attractive while recounting stories that I have never heard before. Please tell me more.” Yangyang said, pouting at her with her round eyes, Renjun instantly feeling all her perplexed thoughts wash away, her face growing warm at Yangyang’s blunt appraisal.

“Ok, I’ll tell you some more stories. Only because you look cute when you just sit there and listen to me.” She said playfully, Yangyang pinching at her cheek chidingly, Renjun giggling softly before she began telling her about the main Gods and their characteristics. 

Yangyang took in all the information slowly, paying attention due to how enthralling Renjun’s storytelling was, Yangyang could listen to her talk for _hours_ and never feel bored. 

She had such cute lips, her eyes darting over the sky and then returning back to Yangyang’s gaze as she explained all these stories to her with so much _vigor_ and _passion_. 

Yangyang herself couldn’t even remember what her mother had told her before she left for her date, let alone multiple stories that were around for longer than she cared to think about.

Renjun was so intelligent and thoughtful, so funny and so _beautiful_. She wondered if a second date was too early to ask to kiss her because she wanted to convey her own waves of passion through to her.

She wanted Renjun to know she was falling _hard_ for her and that she wanted to hold her hand for as long as she would let her.

  
  


“ _Junnie._ ” Yangyang interrupted softly, Renjun in the middle of a rant about how Zeus was an awful person who couldn’t keep his dick to himself.

  
  


The older glanced down at her questioningly, Yangyang slowly reaching a hand up to cup her face, the other girl’s beautiful features flushing instantly.

“Can I kiss you?” Yangyang asked carefully, Renjun feeling her heart leap into her throat before she whispered a soft, “ _Yes_ ”. 

Yangyang smiled briefly before she molded her mouth against hers, Renjun’s eyes fluttering shut instinctively. 

She hadn’t known what the big deal about kissing was before this moment. Every kiss she had ever had felt fleeting, half hearted, their touch too forceful or not purposeful enough. 

Yangyang kissed her like she wanted to pass along her own energy, melting against her and moving her lips against hers in a way that made a fire trail along Renjun’s spine, collecting every last bit of Yangyang’s pure sincerity and treasuring it in her heart always. 

She kissed her with _intent_ , made her feel _loved_ and _warm,_ Renjun losing herself to the touch and drifting a hand along her lower back, Yangyang sliding her tongue into her mouth and slipping her legs in between hers.

Renjun could feel her heart pounding at the sensual slide, her face burning shyly but she didn’t want to stop. She wanted to continue to taste the cherry slushie that Yangyang had gotten at the theatre, brushing her thumb along the side of her waist, Yangyang making addicting pleased noises as they kissed heatedly.

She pulled away after a moment, her breathing labored and staring at Yangyang’s lidded eyes with a thick swallow. 

“ _Can I take off your jacket?_ ” Renjun whispered against her lips, Yangyang smiling at her and confirming that she could in a quiet whisper. 

Renjun slowly peeled the denim away, Yangyang pressing her lips together shyly as her cropped shirt had ridden up exposing her stomach and making the tops of her white bra peek out.

Renjun licked her lips, her fingers twitching with the urge to touch her, Yangyang staring at her through her lashes bashfully before she reached for the older girl’s hands and drifted for her to put them on her chest. 

Renjun panted longingly against her mouth, Yangyang making a soft, satisfied noise when she fondled her slowly, Renjun feeling herself throb at the noise. 

“ _You’re so beautiful,Yangyang._ Is this okay?” Renjun said quietly, Yangyang gazing at her with her cheeks tinged pink, her tongue darting out to lick over her lips as she nodded with a breathless smile. 

“ _Yes_. It feels good to have somebody touch me like this.” She said in her melodic voice, Renjun kissing her again adoringly, slipping her bra straps off her shoulders and pulling away to kiss along her neck, Yangyang moaning softly in approval. 

Renjun fondled her a little rougher, Yangyang whimpering in pleasure, Renjun feeling arousal burn along her veins as she sucked a mark into the side of her shoulder. 

“ _You’re so hot._ You sound so good.” She praised lowly, Yangyang kissing along her neck in return, making her own marks above the older’s nape. 

“Can I touch you Junnie? _Please, baby_.” She plead against her ear, Renjun nodding and removing her hands to take off her sweater leaving her in a simple black bra since she didn’t know she was going to go topless and begin grinding insistently against Yangyang, burying her face in her boobs and enjoying the mewls she let escape her petal pink lips.

Yangyang let her dip a hand below her skirt, feeling how she had soaked her white cotton panties, Renjun moaning into her mouth and cupping her through the fabric, Yangyang making high pitched pleased noises as she came, Renjun cumming in her jeans with her, fireworks exploding behind her eyelids.

They both collapsed against each other in exhaustion, Yangyang giggling softly before she removed her underwear and threw it to the side carelessly, Renjun gazing at the marks she had left on her shoulders in appreciation.

“I really like you, Yangyang.” Renjun said quietly, Yangyang smiling at her and threading a hand around her head to kiss her deeply, Renjun feeling safe and content as Yangyang whispered that she felt the same.

They drove home after laying there in bliss for a few minutes, Yangyang hopping out of her truck first after kissing Renjun meaningfully, Renjun utterly enchanted by how bright Yangyang’s smile was as she walked backwards to her house.

When Renjun arrived home she realized Yangyang left her panties in her truck and cursed silently, dashing back when she reached the door to pluck them out lest Donghyuck see them when they hung out again and grinned at her while making crude gestures with her hands and tongue.

Her best friend would _never_ let her live it down. 

  
  


Yangyang and her continued dating, Renjun endlessly happy with her life and laying beside Yangyang in her truck bed, Donghyuck joining them some days, although she _boo_ ’ed at them whenever they kissed, Renjun flipping her off and grabbing Yangyang’s ass playfully in front of her to make her scoff. 

Yangyang was quickly becoming a staple in her life, Renjun packing a duffel nervously two months into their relationship and heading over to Yangyang’s for a sleepover. 

When she knocked on the door, Yangyang’s mom had greeted her, her hair also in an edgy bob, dressed in a long, short sleeve, black silk robe and jeans, dark makeup on her eyes. 

Renjun didn’t like to use this word but Yangyang’s mom was a total _milf_. She had tattoos on her arms, full sleeves in black ink against her porcelain skin and Renjun realized she had _definitely_ inherited her assets from her mom as well. 

Renjun fidgeted nervously in front of her, the older dark haired lady motioning for her to come inside, her hand lingering on her shoulder lightly, the touch still enough to make Renjun quake in her combat boots.

She kind of regretted wearing just dark jeans and a white hoodie when they entered the house and Yangyang’s super tall, buff dad was wearing a white button up shirt and slacks, his biceps and pectorals bulging in the shirt, making her gulp slightly.

“ _Baby!_ Hurry up and greet your guest, _you little brat!_ ” Her mom suddenly called into the house, Renjun instantly noticing the smell of chocolate permeating through the well furnished room. 

Her mom smiled at her softly despite her outburst, Renjun being bombarded by Yangyang’s golden retriever and dark colored Schnauzer who she knew were called _Louis_ and _Vuitton_ from Yangyang’s FaceTimes with them sleeping on her bed.

Yangyang groaned as she padded into the room, her mother and father both in the kitchen, one of them chopping ingredients and her mom just pouring herself a glass of wine.

The younger girl’s hair was up in a high ponytail with her face glistening in the low light from the kitchen that was most likely due to her moisturizer, dressed in a pink velvet crop hoodie and joggers set that had drawstring pulls and pockets on the sides. 

She had cute white fuzzy slippers on her feet, smiling at Renjun who was petting her dogs with a nervous look on her face before sticking her tongue out at her mom.

“ _Mom!_ I thought you said we don’t raise our voices at each other in this household!” Yangyang said mischievously as she intertwined her hand with Renjun’s tugging her along to the marbled counter where the breakfast bar was, Renjun reluctantly perching herself on a coffee colored bar stool, Yangyang hopping casually onto the seat beside her.

Her mom rolled her eyes, pushing the wine glass across to Yangyang who took it easily, her mom glancing at Renjun and raising an empty glass with an arched eyebrow. 

“Uh, that would be nice, thanks.” Renjun said with a sheepish smile, Yangyang leaning into her side. 

“ _Junnie,_ this is my mom _Ten_ and my dad _Johnny_ , if they give you a hard time let me know because they have been giving me one since I was born.” Yangyang said dramatically, her mother and father exchanging amused glances.

“Isn’t it the other way around?” Her mom, _Ten_ , said sharply, Yangyang smiling at her innocently. 

“No, _I’m a perfect angel,_ right dad?” Yangyang said to her father with a pretty flutter of her lashes, her father nodding along indulgently as he tossed the bell peppers into the pot.

“ _You are,_ buttercup.” Her father praised easily, Ten rolling her eyes as she drank her own glass of wine after handing Renjun her’s. 

“ _Buttercup?_ ” Renjun whispered teasingly to her girlfriend who flushed and nudged her in embarrassment, Yangyang giggling as she pinched back at her thigh. Ten gazed at them silently, swirling her glass of wine.

“Renjun, you eat meat right? If not, Johnny can make you something vegan. He’s a great cook.” Ten said in her soft, airy voice, Renjun still a little unnerved by her _all knowing, cool_ aura. 

Renjun nodded simply, her mom smiling at her before she patted her husband on the shoulder. “You got lucky this time.” She said easily, Johnny waving her off for her teasing. 

A timer from their smart fridge suddenly went off, Ten swiping it off before peeking into the oven and shutting the steel appliance off. 

She turned back to them with another perfect smile, “Lava cake’s done. Your father is making steaks, how would you like yours cooked Renjun?” Her mother asked her again, Renjun fidgeting slightly in her chair, for some reason she felt like she was being tested.

Her father an _apparent cook_ , her mother _a baker_. This was _unnerving_. 

At most her dad knew how to make rice and Mac and cheese, Renjun’s mom the one who made her hearty Chinese dishes every weekend. It’d be nice to have steak and then dessert with wine, her parents apparently chill enough that they let Yangyang drink even if she was only 19. 

“Um, medium rare please.” She said simply, Yangyang’s father glancing up to smile at her warmly, Renjun for some reason sweating a little at the look. 

“I’ll be sure to remember that for next time.” Johnny said easily, Renjun blinking at him in shock, Yangyang huffing amusedly beside her.

“Babe did you _ask_ _her_ if she was comfortable with that idea? She’s sleeping over her girlfriend’s house while her parents are home, does that sound _fun_ to you?” Ten said incredulously, Johnny snorting at her bluntness, Renjun flushing furiously as Yangyang shook her head with a small laugh. 

“ _Mom_ , would you please? Renjun is _so_ not used to your no filterdness, keep it on lock.” Yangyang said pointedly, Ten sighing in agreement before Yangyang tugged her girlfriend away to settle in her room before dinner.

“The door stays _open_ baobei, do you hear me?” Ten called through the long hallway, Yangyang agreeing easily and then closing it anyway.

She pushed Renjun up against the door and kissed her passionately, Renjun dropping her bag carelessly to wrap her arms around her waist and kiss her just as enthusiastically.

Renjun was wired up from all her anxiety and Yangyang pressing against her to devour her mouth was just what she needed. Yangyang muffled her needy sounds with her mouth, her girlfriend tugging off her hoodie and dragging her to her bed.

Renjun climbed on top of her eagerly, Yangyang unzipping her jacket to throw it aside, Renjun cursing when she realized her girlfriend hadn’t even put on a bra. Yangyang wrapped a hand around her neck, humming pleasantly as Renjun pinched at her nipples.

“ _God_ , Junnie I’m so wet. That video you sent me earlier has made me cum two times already.” Yangyang panted against her mouth lowly, Renjun whimpering in acknowledgement as she tugged off her girlfriend’s sweats and rubbed over her white lacy, cheeky cut panties.

She was feeling confident earlier, her and Yangyang suddenly started to send nudes back and forth two weeks ago, Renjun admittedly spending plenty of nights with her hand buried beneath her blankets, biting at her pillow to muffle her moans when Yangyang sent a video fingering herself and moaning her name. 

She had sent a video of herself in some red lacy lingerie that she had bought earlier that day, teasingly letting her boobs spill out of her bra and sucking her fingers.

Yangyang was soaking, Renjun greedily biting marks into the sides of her boobs and Yangyang muffling her sweet sounds into her shoulder, Renjun slipping two fingers into her well stretched walls, dripping in her own jeans when she thought about Yangyang being so aroused she made herself cum twice and was still hungry for more. 

“ _Fuck, baby_. Baby, I want to taste you. _Can I?_ ” Renjun asked huskily, Yangyang gasping out a _Yes_ and making Renjun throb desirously before she slid down her girlfriend’s wondrous body. 

Yangyang spread her legs shamelessly, Renjun biting her lip at the sight of her flushed, glistening pussy. Renjun glanced up at Yangyang pointedly, taking Yangyang’s discarded panties and shoving them into her mouth, Yangyang whimpering in pleasure, her hands trailing upwards to cup at her breasts.

“Be quiet for me ok? _Be a good girl_ , sweetheart.” Renjun cooed softly, Yangyang nodding obediently before Renjun flicked at her clit with her tongue, Yangyang’s back arching on the bed, her eyes shutting in bliss but remaining silent. 

Renjun parted her folds and panted longingly against her core. “ _You’re so hot_ , _Yangyang._ _Fuck,_ I wish I could make you _scream._ I want you to ride my tongue ok baby?” Renjun said gently, Yangyang whimpering around the fabric, Renjun shushing her softly. 

Renjun easily slid her tongue inside her, her thick tongue thrusting in and out of her, Yangyang grabbing at her head and riding her face, longing pants escaping her mouth, her own saliva dampening her white panties further, absolutely _numb_ with arousal, not even caring if her parents heard her anymore, whining pathetically as Renjun laved at her enthusiastically.

Renjun was grinding her own hips into her girlfriend’s strawberry printed sheets, smacking at Yangyang’s thighs roughly and burying herself into her wet core until she couldn’t breathe, Yangyang’s thighs shaking around her head before a loud _yowl_ escaped her as she came. 

Renjun giggled anxiously as she glanced at the door, licking over her shiny lips, admiring how sexy Yangyang looked splayed out in exhaustion, her tits marked up thoroughly, her thighs a bright red from Renjun’s spanking. 

Renjun kissed up her torso, Yangyang removing her panties from her mouth to kiss at her lazily while she unbuttoned the older girls jeans and rubbed at her through her own panties.

“ _Want to see you cum Junnie baby, please_. _Please_ , I want you to cum.” Yangyang whispered darkly against her mouth, Renjun moaning quietly against her and bucking into her before she spilled into her panties way too worked up to even attempt at lasting longer.

She collapsed against her girlfriend tiredly, Yangyang kissing her shoulders softly and running her hands through her hair while her soul came back into her body.

“ _You okay, baby? You want to shower?_ ” Yangyang asked softly, Renjun humming in agreement.

“You have an en-suite right?” Renjun asked slowly, pulling her face out of her neck, Yangyang giggling as she nodded. Renjun smirked and took her hand to take her to the shower.

  
  
  


When they came to the table in the same clothes but with half dry hair, Ten simply smiled to herself, Johnny completely oblivious as he stared down at his phone for most of the dinner, trying to keep up with his co-workers.

Dinner was _delicious_ , Ten’s mom pouring them some more wine for their steak. 

“If you two can vote, you can drink.” She said easily, lifting her glass for a toast before desert. She felt happy with Yangyang’s family, her dad finally having dealt with what needed to be done and conversing avidly with them. 

He was _super funny and kind,_ Renjun instantly seeing why Yangyang was so _bubbly_ and _outgoing_ but also understanding why she had so much _bite_ in her words whenever her mom made a dry comment in response to her father’s story.

Yangyang hugged both of her parents good night, her mom gently stroking her hair as they hugged. Her father kissed her forehead with visible tenderness making Renjun smile despite herself as she politely wished them good night too. 

Renjun brushed her teeth and changed quietly into her pajamas of black running shorts and an oversized white sweater. Yangyang wearing a blue satin cami and new frilly, lacy, baby blue panties, Renjun watched her soft, newly moisturized skin glisten from her overhead fan’s light as she went around to place her clothes in the hamper.

She switched off the lights and grabbed a remote from her vanity, her smart, flat screen TV illuminating the room as it turned on from where it was mounted to the wall opposite the bed. 

She pulled back her white strawberry printed duvet, Renjun sliding in easily as Yangyang settled against the headboard, content and pleased with how the night had gone. She nuzzled into Yangyang’s thigh, her girlfriend petting her hair lazily.

“Babe, what episode are you on for money heist?” Yangyang asked easily, Renjun informing her which one she was on after glancing at her own account on her phone. 

She had started watching it because of Yangyang’s funny Instagram story after she finished the show. Her girlfriend ranting to her about the show as she applied her face mask during their daily good night calls, Renjun deciding to take the bait and start watching. 

However, being there in Yangyang’s room, laying in her bed, with her hand in her hair was _so_ _much better_ than just Renjun enjoying it alone.

She felt like she was deep diving into Yangyang’s world, slightly nervous about how this would change their relationship. Renjun had never felt like this before. 

This intense but casual every day repertoire that had her exposing more and more about herself while she learned every possible detail about Yangyang. She was... _anxious_.

“Your parents know you drink?” Renjun asked softly, Yangyang startled at the sound of her voice when she had been ensnared into the drama happening on screen. She glanced down at her girlfriend, staring into her curious eyes and smiling amusedly.

“Yeah, my parents were pretty crazy when they were young so they told me if I wanted to do all that stuff, to at least do it at home where they could watch over me and take care of me. If I drink I don’t drive obviously, sometimes they come pick me up if my designated driver sort of dips. They never get mad though, they just want me to be safe.” Yangyang casually shared, Renjun enjoying the feeling of her hands caressing through her short strands and the soothing tone of her voice.

“When you came out to them...what was that like?” Renjun asked softly, Yangyang smiling warmly at the question. 

“My parents have always known...and they’re also liberal people. They used to go to gay rights protests, women’s rights protests, civil rights protests, animal rights protests...like, _everything_ really. Separately at first and then when they met, together. They’ve been arrested for obstructing traffic laws while protesting as well.” She said with a snort, Renjun smiling absently at the image. 

“It was quite a quick affair honestly, since I’ve seen the photos of their activism and how my parents openly supported the LGBTQ community, I just said it randomly during dinner when I was 14. They didn’t make any comments about being _too young to know_ or saying _it was because I hadn't dated,_ they were just like _oh we’ve known, Yangie. We don’t care, free love!_ ” She said with a giggle, making a peace sign that Renjun grabbed to intertwine their fingers. 

“Have you started applying for college?” Renjun asked quietly, Yangyang smiling happily as she caressed her thumb over the back of her hand.

“I sent mine out already, yeah.” Yangyang said casually, Renjun feeling her heart skip anxiously in her chest. 

“What major are you going for? Where did you apply?” She asked with her insistent apprehension making her stomach tie itself into knots.

“I want to do marketing and advertising. I applied to Columbia, Princeton, NYU, Berkeley, and Stanford.” She said softly, Renjun’s breath hitching when she realized Yangyang had mostly applied to college’s on the east coast. Renjun wasn’t looking anywhere other than in the state of California.

She felt dread creep up her spine, “What's your first pick?” She whispered carefully, her grip on Yangyang’s hand tightening slightly. 

“Hmm, kinda a tie between NYU and Princeton.” She said after a moment, Renjun swallowed thickly. 

“What about you, babe? Where did you apply?” Yangyang asked casually, squeezing Renjun’s hand back.

“UCLA, Berkeley, Institute of Arts and Stanford.” Renjun said quietly, Yangyang staring down at her in concern.

“ _Baby?_ What’s wrong?” She cooed gently, shuffling down the bed to cup Renjun’s face, Renjun staring at her intently with the light of the tv illuminating their bodies. 

Her hands were shaking slightly, she didn’t know if she could handle Yangyang being all the way across the country. She was probably being dramatic, they were only two months into their relationship and still had months before graduation but...this _surge_ of emotion inside her, it was so strong it made Renjun’s chest _ache_.

“If you go to the east coast...will you.. _will you—“_ she began timidly, Yangyang shushing her softly, her lips capturing hers in a warm, soothing kiss. Renjun’s body instantly melted into the sheets at the familiar touch. 

It was almost a trained reaction at this point, Yangyang’s lips washing away any bad or negative thoughts. The fact that Renjun relied on her this much…it was _too_ much. 

“ _Yangie—“_ She said with a small whimper as they broke apart, Yangyang rubbing her nose against hers affectionately. 

“I know what’s going through that evil genius brain of yours, love. _Don’t_. No matter what, I will always be _yours_. You mean so much to me Huang Renjun.” She whispered breathlessly against her mouth, Renjun feeling like the tides of fear would overtake her again until she properly gazed into Yangyang’s eyes and saw _unshakable belief._

She felt her heart _swell_ , the emotions threatening to choke her before Yangyang kissed her again. Renjun lost herself in her warmth and her genuine attentiveness to her, Yangyang fumbled for the remote and turned up the volume slightly.

Her mouth trailed desirously down Renjun’s neck, the older girl grabbing at her shorts to yank them off along with her panties.

“ _Please_ , please Yangyang.” She whispered desperately, Yangyang smiled against her jaw.

“You never have to beg for me, Junnie. I’ll always give myself to you.” She whispered lovingly, Renjun feeling like the words had punched through her solar plexus, Yangyang rising upwards to throw aside her cami and the sheets.

She looked even more alluring with the lights from the tv flashing over her form, her eyes lidded as she slipped off her underwear, Renjun throwing aside her sweater and watching as Yangyang kissed up her body, mouthing along her tattoos and dragging her nails along her skin while Renjun whimpered needily.

“Don’t worry about anything okay? I want you to focus on me right now, I want you to focus on the way I make you feel... _everything else doesn’t matter right now._ ” Yangyang whispered as she arrived back at her lips, Renjun threading a hand through her hair.

“ _Yangyang, you’re so beautiful_.” She said reverently, Yangyang smiling and nodding at her indulgently. 

“I’m _yours_ , baby girl. _All yours.”_ Yangyang purred at her sensually, taking Renjun’s other hand and shoving her fingers down her throat, Renjun feeling herself throb, staring at her with glazed eyes. 

Renjun forgot what she had been so worried about after that. Yangyang always had a way of making her _forget_ , making her feel like they were the only two people in the world.

She had grabbed Yangyang’s tits in her hands while she rocked over her, Yangyang’s addicting mewls lighting every one of her nerves on fire. Watching her tilt her head back as the lights flashed over her, the rapturous expression she wore bobbing and waving as they strobed making Renjun’s head feel light with euphoria.

She had cum hard three times, Yangyang somehow managing to ring out the last one with her otherworldly magic _,_ Yangyang holding her in her arms after they cleaned up and changed the sheets. 

They whispered sweet nothings to each other till they fell asleep, Renjun waking up in the morning to Yangyang’s gorgeous face and her soft, silky hair with her juniper, rhubarb, violet, and dark woodsy scented shampoo.

She felt her heart throb painfully in her chest, stroking over Yangyang’s hair while the younger girl clutched onto her subconsciously.

_She didn’t want to think about it anymore_ , but it was like a _plague_ , eating away at all her good, happy thoughts from then on. 

The months leading closer to the acceptance letters were hard, especially while she continued to see her girlfriend so often, by her side walking the dogs on weekends. 

Going to a basketball ball with Yangyang’s parents, meeting her grandparents when they had visited and having her grandmother pinch at her cheeks and make dumplings before playing _Uno_ together. 

Yangyang and her dad even had inside jokes, her mom always mentioning her offhandedly while they went out to do errands. Yangyang even recommenced her mom skin care products and sat with them on the couch while they watched ghost footage shows while wearing glossy purple masks, debating whether or not if what they saw was real.

It was _a lot._ It was _everything_ and Renjun didn’t want to lose it. 

She didn’t want the day where she and Yangyang would have to part for _months_ to come anytime soon but it approached, looming like a shadow, Renjun staring at her ceiling in trepidation most nights. 

When Renjun received her acceptance letter to the Institute of Arts she had cried happy tears to her girlfriend but after their call ended she had sat in her shower and hugged her knees while crying silently as she realized Yangyang had been accepted to NYU just last week. 

The next day at school had felt like a fever dream even as she worked on the pottery section of art for her art classes curriculum. Listening to their instructions as if she had been under water, utterly exhausted and drained by her constant emotional whiplashes. 

“ _-jun! Renjun!_ ” She heard loudly from beside her, inhaling sharply as she snapped out of her daze, glancing over at her dark haired friend who stared at her expectantly.

“ _Are you ok?_ You look like you kinda went somewhere.” Sicheng said concernedly with a small smile, Renjun nodding at her easily, forcing her shoulders to relax as she got out the clay to begin working on their vase.

“Sorry, just been thinking about a lot of stuff lately.” She said casually, clearing her throat as she began shaping the clay, Sicheng mirroring her actions beside her.

“Is this stuff you’re thinking about a certain 5’5 brown haired girl that you’ve been tagging on every single one of your social media platforms?” Sicheng asked innocently with a knowing glance at her, Renjun pointedly staying quiet. Sicheng laughed lightly, shaking her head fondly.

“ _So_ , how’s your relationship with Yangyang? What’s dating her like? She’s my friend too but I haven’t seen her date someone for as long as you. Is she like, _super cute_? The most ideal girlfriend ever?” Sicheng asked eagerly, Renjun glancing at her casually before she pursed her lips together in thought.

  
  


Yangyang had been making her way to surprise Renjun in her last class of the day, a little excited because she knew how happy her girlfriend had been to be accepted for university yesterday. She was going to see if people were still in the class because the bell was going to ring in about thirty minutes, the art kids usually leaving the class early after they laid their stuff out to dry. 

When she glanced through the open door cautiously, she noticed that it was _barely_ full, only about five people in the room, Yangyang could see the teacher moving along the back of the room to fix the placements of what looked like pottery pieces on the counter.

She was going to enter the room when she had heard Sicheng ask about her, Yangyang instantly pausing with her heart fluttering in her chest, leaning by the door frame out of sight to hear her response.

Yangyang squirmed excitedly, wondering what Renjun would say about her, _what kind of things she would praise, what kinds of things she enjoyed about her._

“Yangyang, she’s…. _I don’t know,_ honestly.” Renjun said carefully, Yangyang feeling herself freeze in shock at how... _impartial_ Renjun’s initial response was in regards to her. She clutched at the box of cookies in her hands anxiously, her lips pressing together worriedly.

“What do you mean _you don’t know?_ Haven’t you been dating her for five months?” Sicheng asked with a bright laugh, Yangyang feeling her cheeks warm in embarrassment, her gaze dropping down to her feet.

Renjun rolled her eyes, “I mean, _she’s hard for me to place_. _Yeah_ , we’ve been dating for five months but that doesn’t mean I know everything about her.” She said in a casual tone, Yangyang’s eyebrows furrowing together in confusion.

_Had she not shown anything worth mentioning to their friend?_ Was she not the person she called everyday and every night talking about everything under the sun, what _exactly_ did she not know about her _girlfriend_? 

Now that Yangyang thought about it, Renjun didn’t really introduce her as her _girlfriend_ , just mentioning that she was _Yangyang_. Yangyang is usually the one who brightly announces their relationship status and Renjun just goes with the flow.

“ _So what?_ What’s so confusing about Yangyang that you aren’t rushing to talk about how beautiful she is or rush to show me pictures of the two of you...you know, _normal_ _coupley_ stuff.” Sicheng said concernedly, Renjun tilting her head to the side. She focused on keeping the shape of her vase in the clay, Sicheng waiting for her to answer patiently.

“I don’t know, I mean, she doesn’t listen to _The Beatles,_ she doesn’t like astrology, she doesn’t like art museums or reading or poetry or anything that I like.” Renjun said with a frustrated sigh, Yangyang hearing her answer with a sudden inhale of surprise. 

Her whole body flooded with heat from humiliation, not wanting to hear anything more that could possibly upset her further but her feet were frozen to the floor for some reason.

“She watches _Riverdale_ and _The Elite_ and she likes to listen to _pop_ music and doesn’t believe in ghosts. She texts me like every morning and wants to FaceTime me every night before bed and I don’t know...is that _ideal?”_ She questioned in an uncertain tone, her hands continuing to shape the clay. 

Yangyang felt her lower lip wobble, her chest aching harshly at Renjun’s nonplussed dissection of all the things she disliked about Yangyang.

She tilted her head back and blinked away her tears furiously, some still streaming down her face at how _utterly distraught_ she was. 

She _loved_ Renjun. She thought the _world_ of her.

_But she didn’t feel the same_ , Yangyang closing her eyes painfully and exhaling shakily before she decided _Fuck It,_ she was _not_ going to let someone get away with putting her down like that. 

She strode briskly into the art room, Renjun glancing up at the sound of heels clacking against the floor, her mouth falling open in shock at the sight of Yangyang’s red rimmed eyes and her tear stricken face.

She stood before Renjun with her jaw clenched, Sicheng gazing between the two of them awkwardly, Renjun staring at her angry girlfriend in shocked silence before Yangyang thrusted the pink box of cookies she had baked to congratulate her on getting into her top pick for art.

“ _Well_ , you don’t have to worry about dealing with an _uncultured, clingy, dumb_ girlfriend anymore, if that’s even what you thought we were. _Fuck You, Huang Renjun!_ I never thought you were _actually_ anything like that cold hearted bitch persona you put on for other people but I guess they’re right. You _are_ a bitch. Also a huge _coward_ who leads on others and talks shit about them behind their back.” Yangyang spat venomously, hating how tears kept falling from her eyes as she gazed at the girl she had fallen in love with in a measly five months.

“ _Don’t ever contact me again.”_ She said heatedly, glaring furiously at the short haired girl who had stood up with her hands sullied from the clay, shaking her head frantically in denial.

“ _No_ , hold on, Yangyang _wait!_ Wait, I didn’t _mean_ it like that!” Renjun said desperately, almost tripping over the small stool as she rounded the corner clutching at the box gently in her arms as the younger stalked away from her.

“Spare your excuses for someone who cares.” Yangyang said angrily, her arms wiping at her eyes and scowling when she saw the dark streaks of mascara, not wanting to run but ultimately not wanting to hear whatever bullshit Renjun would try and spew at her and dashing off to protect her dignity.

Renjun held the cookie box in her hand and kicked at a locker in frustration, leaning her head against the cool metal before a broken sob left her lips as she thought about how _awful_ Yangyang must’ve felt to hear Renjun not compliment her or realize how the older failed to call her by an official title even after meeting her parents and sleeping over her house most weekends. 

Renjun had been reflecting on their relationship for _weeks_ , going crazy because she _loved_ Yangyang. Knew that without her she would be _devastated_. 

The idea of separating for college made her want to throw a tantrum. 

_She wanted their usual sleepovers, she wanted to hold Yangyang’s hand at lunch, she wanted her girlfriend to paint her nails and kiss her when she was sad. She wanted to stare into her eyes while she was making her feel like the only person that mattered when they had sex._

_She wanted Yangyang to be with her every single day._

For the sake of her own sanity she had tried to remember the things that were supposed to be flaws, things that were startlingly _different_ between them but always ended up being stomped on by every moment of bliss that being with Yangyang had made her feel. 

These last few months had been everything that Renjun wanted forever. She was only 19 but she was 100% certain that Yangyang was _it_ for her. 

Nobody else could compare. Not with her kindness, her thoughtfulness, her sweetness. 

Yangyang had already buried herself into her heart without her knowledge. Now Renjun would be lucky if Yangyang didn’t block her on social media and her phone number.

She wiped at her eyes with her sleeve, uncaring that she had ruined her hoodie with the clay, the substance drying out her hands already but Renjun didn’t care about that in that instant. 

She untied the blue ribbon around the box, opening its lid to reveal the batch of chocolate chip cookies her girlfriend had baked for her, _Congratulations! I ♥️ You!_ Being written in white icing, Renjun letting out another pained noise as she gazed at yet another thoughtful gesture from someone as kind and sweet as Yangyang.

Renjun only had herself to blame.

_But she wouldn’t give up._ She wouldn’t let Yangyang think she wouldn’t _fight_ _wars for her, that she wouldn’t give her the moon and the stars to stay by her side._

She had to let Yangyang know she felt the same, and that she never meant for her to think otherwise.

  
  


〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

  
  


When Yangyang had gotten home, her mom had taken one look at her face and instantly rounded the counter to hug her in her dirtied apron, Yangyang not caring that it was full of baking powder, hugging her tightly while tears left her eyes.

They had stood there for a while, her mom wiping away her tears gently and passing her some tylenol for her pounding headache with a glass of water. She told her mom what happened and she looked _so sad for her_ , simply taking her back into her arms to rock her like when she was younger.

Yangyang pulled away again to head to her room to shower and then sleep till dinner, her mom gently informing her that she had made her favorite, _brookie’s_ , for dessert. Yangyang had smiled at her weakly, nodding before she left to shed her clothes robotically.

She let warm water cascade over her, trying not to think about anything as she wiped away the tears that kept falling from her eyes, rinsing out her hair and taking her pink fluffy towel off the rack to pad back into her room. 

She got dressed and then shut off the light, remaining in total darkness as she laid down in her bed slowly, clutching at the pillow that Renjun usually used when she slept over and inhaling her lavender and rosemary scent with silent sobs raking through her form.

She doesn’t remember when she fell asleep but it wasn’t for long, the sound of her dogs barking as her dad got home making her peel her eyes open, glad that she had taken the medicine even if her chest still ached and her eyes were hurting from crying for so long. 

She trudged over to turn on her lights, squinting against the brightness before grabbing her laptop to work on homework to distract her mind.

  
  


“ _Well hey there,_ _Funshine Bear!_ ” Her father said in his usual light hearted tone, Yangyang instantly recognizing that he had come to try and relieve Yangyang from her misery.

She sighed tiredly, “You can just quit while you’re ahead dad, it’s not a funshine bear kind of night.” She said quietly, already having finished her homework and just sitting blankly against her headboard.

She held her Rilakkuma bear tighter in her arms, Johnny frowning thoughtfully at his daughter who was definitely as worse for wear as his wife had warned him.

“The fact that you're wearing one of my old university sweatshirts says differently, sweet pea.” Johnny said gently, sitting beside his daughter on her bed, she glanced up at him forlornly, his left hand reaching out to stroke over her hair that was in a messy braid, Johnny feeling his heart _ache_ for her.

“What’s wrong?” He asked softly, Yangyang stroking over her bear’s arms before she caved and leant into his side, Johnny cradling his daughter lovingly, Yangyang sniffling softly at the warm and comforting feeling of being held so tenderly by her golden hearted father. 

“You know last week, I asked mom how it could be possible that someone as _cool_ as her would end up with someone as _goofy_ as you, dad.” Yangyang began lightly, Johnny huffing in half hearted affront. Yangyang smiled slightly as he continued stroking over her hair. 

“Mom said, _The trick is to fall in love with someone who loves you just a little bit more than you do_...this time I was the one who loved someone more than they loved me.” Yangyang said quietly, fidgeting with the bear restlessly as she willed herself not to cry. 

Johnny understood what she was upset about instantly, leaning his head against hers and exhaling heavily.

“ _Oh Yangie,_ I’m sorry that things didn’t end up working out like you wanted them too...I really liked your girlfriend this time too, she could actually dish out and handle sarcasm with someone like your mom.” Johnny said with a misplaced awe, Yangyang huffing incredulously at how impressed he was over something so simple.

“Dad just because Renjun knew how to be a _snarky brat_ doesn’t mean that I should keep her as my girlfriend.” Yangyang said gazing at him pointedly, Johnny agreed with her instantly.

“ _Of course,_ of course! I was just saying it was funny…” Johnny said sheepishly, Yangyang smiling slightly despite herself. Johnny reached out to undo her braid, his fingers gently combing through her messy hair.

He patted the space before him on the bed, Yangyang’s smile widening in understanding, scooting in front of him as Johnny reached over to grab her white, no tangle hairbrush, the bristles stroking over her scalp pleasantly.

Her father began French braiding her hair slowly, Yangyang feeling a deep sense of calm wash over her at the soothing action. It brought a wave of nostalgia over her that threatened to wash her away with how sensitive she was feeling at that moment. 

She sniffled softly, tears slipping from her eyes at her father’s gentle touch and the awful ache in her chest knowing Renjun had just let her walk out of the room a trembling, enraged mess.

“ _Why wouldn’t she go after me?_ Doesn’t she love me like I love her?” Yangyang asked through a shaky voice after recounting the day’s events to her father who listened attentively.

Her father tied off the braid with her black hair tie, gently urging for his daughter to face him. She gazed into his warm brown eyes as he softly wiped away her tears with his big thumb pads.

“I _do_ think she loves you. I’ve seen the way she looks at you Yangie. She looks at you with so much attentiveness, all those things she listed about you I don’t think were things that she _disliked_ about you, but rather were things that were _different_ compared to herself. Falling in love when you’re 19, and heading to college is scary. Didn’t you say you baked those cookies for her getting into art school here in L.A.?” Her father asked wisely, Yangyang blinking at him owlishly as her brain paused for a moment.

“ _Yes…_ ” She said slowly, Johnny staring at her knowingly.

“Didn’t you tell her you got into NYU?... _the place where you will be halfway across the country from her._ ” He said meaningfully, Yangyang huffing in frustration when she saw his point.

She crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at the space behind his ear as she thought about how sad and stressed her girlfriend got whenever anybody mentioned college.

She knew it wasn’t just the pressure of preparing her art portfolio that was making her feel like that, but rather knowing that Yangyang was going to NYU due to how much she loved New York and the university when she had gone with her mom there to visit the campus last year.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head at her emotionally constipated girlfriend who never wanted to talk out the long distance thing because she was _scared_ _of_ _said_ _long distance thing_. 

Perhaps Yangyang should’ve forced her to have the conversation regardless because now they were temporarily broken up. 

She couldn’t go through with it in the past due to how pitiful her girlfriend had looked, staring at her with big eyes and holding her hand so tightly Yangyang winced sometimes but still hugged her and assured her that she was _hers_ over and over. 

_Donghyuck had been right about her being a cry baby._

Her mom was also right about the person you’re with loving you a little bit more than they loved you as Yangyang groaned and ranted angrily to her dad about how _foolish, dumb, and awful_ Huang Renjun was before breaking off into a tangent about how she was the _best_ person she had ever met and that she _loved_ her and she was going to call her every _hour_ from now on to drive home how much she loved her. 

Then the doorbell rang.

Her father had just been nodding along in amusement before they both stared at each other blankly, both of them scrambling upwards to rush towards the door with her dogs getting excited and following after them. 

They passed her mom in the kitchen who raised an eyebrow at them, staring at the number for pizza on her phone before she sighed fondly.

Yangyang threw open the door to the sight of Renjun wearing the black _starry night_ t-shirt Yangyang had gifted her randomly a few weeks ago, holding a black binder in her hands and looking like a deer caught in the headlights as Yangyang stood in front of her with narrowed eyes and her lower lip jutted out petulantly.

Renjun took a deep breath before she began speaking as clearly as possible, “ _Liu Yangyang, I’m in love with you._ ” She confessed abruptly, Yangyang feeling herself become stunned even though she already knew that, she just didn’t expect her girlfriend to start with _that_ as her opener.

“I have been since I slept over your house that first time and envisioned myself becoming a permanent member of your family with your super cool mom and your funny dad.” She continued evenly, staring into her wide hazel eyes imploringly.

“I have spent _months_ working on this portfolio and working like a madwoman at all hours of the day because I’ve just been so _inspired_. I _finally_ know what the term rose colored glasses means because every single day with _you_ as my girlfriend has just made the world look better and brighter in my eyes.” Renjun said softly, choking up halfway through, Yangyang’s lower lip wobbling as tears cascaded down her face with how touched she felt.

“I made an entry after every single one of our dates. Also _uh_ ,” Renjun said with a pointed glance at her father who was peeking out curiously from behind the wall while holding onto her eager looking dogs.

“ _Every time we had sex_.” She finished in a whisper, Yangyang snorting at the comical sight of her cupping her hand to the side of her face to say that so bashfully.

  
  


“This was what got me accepted, all of the portrayals of my intense emotions of love.” She said timidly, handing her the binder cautiously, Yangyang taking it gently with a pounding heart.

The very first page was a _beautiful_ realistic painting of roses, Yangyang’s breath catching in her throat when she thought of their first date.

The pages contained multiple intimate works from the sketch of Ursa Major in the sky to the final page of a painting of Yangyang, Yangyang feeling her whole frame shake at how _bright and colorful_ she was portrayed, Yangyang had learned a lot about art thanks to her girlfriend, so now she knew how to appreciate the shades of pink she had chosen for each spot of the painting, admire all the detail, every stroke _bursting_ at the seams with adoration.

Her eyes drifted up to Renjun who was staring at her apprehensively, Yangyang pressing her lips together before she threw her arms around her girlfriend and hugged her tightly, as if she wanted into bury herself in her embrace and never leave, Renjun letting out a sob as she held her just as tightly.

Johnny admired the sight with a fond smile, tears prickling in his own eyes as he watched them clutch onto each other with such pure, irrevocable devotion. 

“ _You are the biggest dumbass ever!_ Ever! Ever! _Ever!_ Why would you think the _worst_ about our relationship after high school?! _I love you Huang Renjun_ , I am _not_ letting you go!” Yangyang said fiercely, shaking Renjun in her arms, making the older girl sniffle pathetically as she pulled away.

Renjun gently wiped at her girlfriend’s eyes, smiling at her tearfully, “ _I’m sorry_. I’ve never felt like this before...I didn’t want to let myself hope and then come crashing down without you. All of my happiness revolves around you so when you’re gone...I have to learn how to deal with that.” She admitted quietly, Yangyang nodding in understanding as she stared into her red rimmed eyes.

“You _will._ Because you know what?” Yangyang asked purposefully, Renjun staring at her questioningly. 

Yangyang cupped her face reverently, “ _I’m not going anywhere Renjun._ I will continue to live on in your heart and in your mind _rent free_ because I love you.” Yangyang said firmly, Renjun laughing amusedly as she nodded.

They kissed passionately, Yangyang feeling herself melt as Renjun sighed happily against her lips. 

  
  


“Um... _did somebody order a pizza?_ ” A man asked hesitantly as the girls blocked the entrance as they kissed and whispered numerous love confessions.

Ten popped out of the doorway, “ _Oh yeah!_ Thanks! It’s exact change!” Ten said grabbing the two large boxes with the smaller box of garlic knots easily, she patted Renjun on the back as she rubbed her nose against Yangyang’s while they giggled intimately. 

“Pizza’s here, babies! Let’s eat!” She chirped easily, Yangyang grinning at her mom before she tugged her girlfriend into the house, the both of them laughing exuberantly.

  
  


Yangyang and Renjun discussed their long distance relationship with much more ease considering they affirmed their love for each other with every morning call and every good night call.

They graduated and spent the entire summer before college together, going on a cruise with Renjun’s family and going to Paris to visit the Louvre with Yangyang’s. 

_Renjun wasn’t as afraid anymore._

Not when Yangyang reminded her everytime she even _thought_ about being insecure that she was _hers_ until the very end. 

Yangyang came home during long weekends and for the holidays, Renjun not having noticed the difference when Yangyang made sure to include her in daily posts on her social media and continuing to call her religiously.

Renjun did the same, talking about her girlfriend to anyone who would listen and tagging her in all the works she posted in Instagram as well as every selfie above her heart. 

_Because that’s where Yangyang would always reside. No matter what._   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They stayed together forever and ever 💓💓  
>  I didn’t want to have something cliche like Yangyang choosing to stay in L.A. when I always feel that it’s better to go for your dreams and don’t settle, especially when you’re in a relationship with active communication. Love doesn’t always have to be sacrificial, it can be about being selfish too. Renjun used to be so insecure and jaded about the idea of love but Yangyang helped her see all the good and warm things that it can make you feel, and what it can make you do.


	3. Jeno/Yangyang: Rendezvous with an ex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you so much for your continued support of this fic. This is a male!Jeno and female!Yangyang fic, if that makes you uncomfy it’d be better not to read, Jaemin and Yangyang’s chap will be back to lesbians! This isn’t as “plot” driven as the others, Slight warning for some dude bro’s making objectifying comments about Yangyang before Jeno shuts that shit down. Is there a man out there that can match Jeno’s thoughtfulness in this fic? 🤔🤔 As always I hope you enjoy, I’m new to posting on ao3 and proof reading is honestly just exhausting. Even writing for fics feels easier than fixing the formatting 🤧

  
Jeno had to wonder if he would ever _leave this town._ Living in such a tight knit, over crowded city was just about the _worst thing ever_ for a high school senior. 

Everybody knew everything about everyone, that included who you dated, who you were talking to, who you were seeing, who you slept with or if you had slept with anybody at all. 

  
  
Every person in your school you’ve probably seen since you were just a kid, so people felt a little too _entitled_ since they knew so much about you.

If they knew what high school you went to, your name, and followed you on Instagram or Twitter, people were inclined to say that they _knew_ you. Even if they had never spoken a word to you in their life.

  
  


The reason why he hates all the stupid fucking gossip in the first place is because of how _shameless_ people are when they ask about his last relationship.

They ask him about his ex, and whenever Jeno mentions that they broke up they always give him pitying looks and feel the need to pat him on the back as if to say “ _Shake it off, dude._ ” 

It’s not even a big deal in the first place. He and Yangyang both agreed to break up. It was a _mutual_ decision.

_Hell_ , if these fucking kids understand _anything_ about that. There were rumors that _he cheated on her or that she dumped him for being such a player_ but none of that was true.

People thought Jeno was _a_ _fuck boy_ because all his fucking “friends” were, and he was a member of the football team so it was kind of hard to remove himself from their presence entirely. 

In fact the opposite was true. He was just a guy playing sports to look good for his college application and mostly spent his time studying and seeing his girlfriend when he could. 

  
  


The reason they broke up in the first place is because they wanted to focus on college applications and studying, both of them struggling to keep up their grades with all of their extracurricular activities and then dating on top of that.

It was a mature decision on both their parts, as sad as they were about it, it didn’t feel right _half assing their relationship_ when they _both_ deserved to have dedicated partners who spent time with them.

  
  


The reason this all comes back to Jeno is because he’s currently sitting in a diner after attending their rival’s football game to watch their plays with the rest of his teammates and _low and behold_ , his ex-girlfriend was there as well.

Small towns were the _worst_.

He didn’t mind seeing her, he just _did_ _not_ want any of his _teammates_ to notice that she was there too and start giving him shit about their past. They always liked ragging on him about it because they were bitter assholes who couldn’t believe that he let someone like her go.

“ _Holy shit_ , is that-is that _Yangyang?”_ One of his teammates said incredulously, Jeno closing his eyes briefly in exhaustion as he glanced over at his blonde haired teammate with the sides shaved off. His mouth was gaping open over at the table Yangyang sat at with the rest of her pretty dancer friends.

“No fucking way! _It is her_! _Shit,_ every time I see her I feel this but Jeno, _you fucking dumb asshole,_ how could you break up with her?! Do you _see_ her?!” One of his other teammates, Jaehyun, said peering over at their table blatantly. There was a wicked grin on his handsome face, Jeno staring at him blankly before he shook his head and rolled his eyes. 

He knew very well that Yangyang was gorgeous, he wasn’t _blind._

She was a dancer on their school’s dance team and had long, glossy brown hair, the _cutest_ face, and long, lithe legs. There were _other_ assets that were objectively just as attractive but Jeno didn’t like talking about Yangyang like that. Not with a bunch of guys who still believed locker room talk was just _talk_. 

  
  


“Fucking Christ, do you see how _hot_ she is? Jeno she’s got _the biggest tits_ in the entire school, what the fuck is wrong with you?” Yuta, the blond haired guy said in disbelief, making Jeno scowl harshly and wad up a napkin to throw it at his face as the other team members jeered at him.

  
  


“Shut the fuck up, don’t _talk_ about her like that ok? We broke up, _boo fucking hoo.”_ Jeno said in a growl, Yuta and Jaehyun snickering at him mirthfully.

  
  


“You’re right, if I lost such a pretty girl I’d have a stick up my ass all the time too.” Jaehyun said amusedly as the waiter brought them their food, Jeno huffing irritably at their continued sly comments about him. 

  
  


Jeno couldn’t help glancing over at Yangyang anyway. She was always so _beautiful_. She had pretty white flower clips with crystals on the sides of her hair, Jeno’s eyes drifting over her figure in the tight white button up shirt, and the short black pleated shirt with the dark grey knee high socks. 

  
  


She was laughing nonchalantly with her friends, dipping her fries in her vanilla milkshake like he knew she loved doing. She sat on the edge so Jeno couldn’t help but stare as she shifted in her seat, the skirt riding up to her mid thighs, Jeno feeling his face grow hot when she leaned over the table to grab her phone back from her friend and the tight white shirt stretched over her breasts. 

  
  


He ate the rest of his food quietly, thankful that his teammates had started discussing other shit and stopped paying so much attention to him. His phone vibrated in his jeans, Jeno removed it slowly with a sigh as he thought it was his mother nagging at him to get home already.

  
  


He was completely shocked when instead of his mom it was _Yangyang_. Jeno swallowed thickly before he unlocked the screen to see her message. 

  
  


Yangyang 🌟💓: What's up with the long face? Not happy to see me? 🤠

  
  


Jeno felt his lips twitch, glancing upwards to see Yangyang still smiling at her friends before she felt his gaze and darted her eyes to his, her smile softening slightly. Jeno felt his heart skip, quickly replying to her discreetly.

  
  


Jeno ♥️: It’s not that. Just tired of hearing my friends make comments about you.

  
  


Jeno watched as Yangyang glanced down at her phone, another pretty smile curving the corner of her mouth. 

  
  


Yangyang 🌟💓: Friends? Thought you said they were just teammates.

Jeno could practically hear her teasing voice in the message, hiding his smile behind his hand before she sent him another message.

  
  


Yangyang 🌟💓: Anyway can you blame them? They're a bunch of hormonal fucks who think with their dicks. I’m like prime spank bank material 🤪

Jeno repressed a snort, instead glancing back to see Yangyang’s eyes twinkling mischievously at him, he quickly grimaced at her comment, watching her giggle to herself before she replied again.

  
  


Yangyang 🌟💓: Your mom text you yet?

  
  


Jeno read the message with a small fluttering in his heart, wondering why she would ask that.

Jeno ♥️: Nah, you?

He watched as she typed her message casually, standing up from her place all of a sudden and speaking to her friends as she did so. Jeno’s phone vibrated in his hand, his eyes darting to it quickly with anticipation traveling up his spine.

Yangyang 🌟💓: No. I’ll be waiting by your car.

He swallowed thickly, when he glanced up she had already left the diner, Jeno’s heart pounding in his chest before he glanced at his friends, waiting a good five minutes before he stood up and left his money on the table, saying a quick goodbye before he strode out of the diner.

He tried not to look too suspicious, luckily his team mates truly didn’t give a shit, waving him off lazily. 

He had originally been annoyed that he had to park behind the building due to all the cars taking up the available parking on the front and sides, but now he was _utterly grateful_.

  
Now he could see Yangyang without worrying about anybody talking. 

Yangyang waited by his car casually, her small blush pink, leather backpack hanging onto one of her shoulders as her phone screen illuminated her face as she texted. Jeno quickly closed the distance, slightly worried about the fact that Yangyang had been standing out in the near darkness by herself.

“ _Hey_ , sorry to make you wait like that! I didn’t want anyone to notice anything weird.” Jeno said apologetically, arriving in front of her and unlocking the doors of his black camaro.

Yangyang locked her screen and smiled at him beautifically, she raised her arm to side hug him briefly, Jeno catching a whiff of her Chanel number five perfume and feeling his stomach flip at the nostalgic scent. 

  
  


Yangyang pulled away and shook her head softly, her brown tresses swishing at the movement, the clips in her hair glinting from the dull light of the street lamps.

“It’s fine, Jen. _Believe me,_ I know how fucking _annoying_ people can be.” She said kindly, before she stepped away to enter his car, Jeno following after her and settling in it himself.

Yangyang placed her bag by her feet, setting her phone in the cup holder like she always used to do when they were going out.

Truthfully they still kept a casual friendship, Jeno not strong enough to cut her out of his life completely when she was the funniest and sweetest person he knew.

She leaned back in the dark leather seats, brushing her hair off her shoulder casually, and crossing her legs. Jeno licked his lips nervously in the silence, unsure if he should turn on the car or not, but it wasn’t hot in there due to the nights chilly air and he didn’t want Yangyang to freeze, especially since she was wearing a skirt and a tight, short sleeved button down.

“Kinda surprised your mom hasn’t texted you. It’s almost 10:30.” Yangyang commented mildly, Jeno able to tell she was wearing makeup, her lips a terra-cotta color, with her long lashes dipping against her slightly flushed cheeks. 

He smiled ruefully, nodding in agreement. “My mom has been working the night shifts at the hospital lately. She hasn’t been able to text me about getting home first anymore.” He shared lightly, Yangyang nodding at him in understanding.

“What about your dad? He’s usually on you about getting home before 11.” Jeno asked, leaning his elbow against the middle console, Yangyang smiling at him amusedly.

“Oh Jen, _you should’ve seen it!_ I _totally_ chewed him out for being so unfair about my brother and I’s bedtime so now I can be home by 12 too!” She said enthusiastically, her eyes sparkling making Jeno smile fondly.

“That’s great, Yangie. I knew you could win him over.” He complimented softly, Yangyang smiling at him as she leaned her head against the rest.

“He’s always been too protective. My brother too but at least he hasn’t been making passive aggressive comments about the way I dress or if I do my makeup. _God Forbid_ he learns I wore red lipstick at our last pep rally.” Yangyang said, rolling her eyes, Jeno chuckling knowingly. Yangyang’s dad was quite an old school Taiwanese, her parents divorced and she lived with her dad during the week and her mom during the weekends.

Her mom didn’t slut shame her about her sudden interest in makeup or _tight,_ _short_ clothing, rather encouraged her to experiment with her style and express herself through makeup.

They went shopping together most weekends, Yangyang truly having a hero worship for her mother who was kind and understanding. Yangyang had been thinking about moving in with her but was too afraid to bring it up to her dad and possibly hurt his feelings. 

  
  


The reason why she hadn’t lived with her mom all those years ago was because her mom was a career woman, having to fly to many different countries to secure deals and she couldn’t leave Yangyang by herself. Now Yangyang was 19 though and her mom had mentioned if she wanted to move in now, she could.

Especially since her mother’s career had settled down and she only ever went on business trips every six months for at most, five days. Her dad had always had an established job in their city so they settled with him there. 

Yangyang reached out to put a hand on Jeno’s arm, the older feeling his breath catch slightly at the touch.

“Do you mind driving me home? I told my friend’s my brother picked me up.” She said sheepishly, Jeno nodding firmly, making to turn on the car before Yangyang stopped him with a tug on his black leather jacket, giggling lightly.

“ _Hold on, flash!_ Let’s talk a little more first! My curfew isn’t for a while and I missed talking with you like this.” Yangyang said fondly, Jeno blushing slightly at her honesty, thankful that the lights didn’t reach his car and he could hide in the shadows.

“ _Sorry,_ I miss talking with you like this too. I know school has been crazy for you though. The last time was just a couple weeks ago at the park right? I was still finishing up my AP Lit paper.” Jeno said shyly, Yangyang nodding in agreement.

“Yeah, all this sneaking around like we’re fucking Romeo and Juliet but really it’s because we share four classes and if I have to hear people assume _that_ _you cheated_ or _that I cheated_ or _that we’re just fucking,_ _one more time_ , I’m throwing hands.” Yangyang said with a disdainful scoff and a roll of her eyes. Jeno smiled mirthfully at her, nodding with a soft sigh.

“It must be harder for you huh? All those fuck boys making comments about me…I appreciate that you defend me every time, Jen.” Yangyang said, staring at him meaningfully, Jeno shaking his head with a smile.

“I’m only tired on your behalf. You’re not a piece of meat, Yangyang. It _disgusts_ me to hear them talk about not only you but plenty of other innocent girls that way.” He said with a displeased frown, Yangyang gazing at him fondly.

“You’re so sweet, Jeno. It’s why I still like you so much.” Yangyang said quietly, Jeno darting his eyes to her in surprise. She was fiddling with her skirt bashfully, her lips pursed cutely as she seemed to contemplate saying more.

Jeno knew that they still had feelings for each other. But becoming fuck buddies or just staying together for the sake of it wasn’t what either of them wanted. They both wanted to enjoy their time together, and even if it meant toying the line of friendship and something more, it was still dedicating their time to each other wholeheartedly.

“I still like you too, Yangie. _You know that, baby_.” Jeno said softly, reaching out to brush his thumb across her cheekbone, Yangyang’s doe eyes rising up from her skirt to stare at him longingly.

Her small hand raised up to hold his, rubbing over his knuckles softly with her own as they gazed at each other silently.   
  


“I do know that. It just... _frustrates_ _me_ sometimes because I want to be selfish and just have you as mine but you deserve better. You deserve someone who can go support you at your games and actually be available for dates.” Yangyang said sadly, Jeno shushing her softly, bringing his forehead to hers, Yangyang brushing their noses together and exhaling lightly against his mouth.

“I deserve to have _you_. When the time is right, we’ll be together again. For now, this is enough... _isn’t it?_ ” He asked concernedly, Yangyang hesitating before she took his hand and wrapped it around her nape, then reached out to clutch at his lapels.

“ _I want more though_. I’ve been...thinking about you so much. Especially when I get frustrated, wish you could come over and take it all away from me.” Yangyang said softly, her lidded eyes roaming over his face, Jeno’s eyes glued to her pouty mouth as he swallowed thickly.

“How do you want me to take it away?” Jeno murmured inquisitively, his hand brushing along the hair on her shoulder, Yangyang’s lips curling upwards in a coy smile.

“Miss your hands on me, baby. _So much._ Think about you every time I touch myself.” Yangyang sighed dreamily, her eyes fluttering closed as Jeno rubbed at her left shoulder, heat coursing through his veins at her confession.

Jeno was seconds away from panting against her longingly like a dog, _she was so pretty_. Her voice so soft and sensual, Jeno imagining her pressing a hand to her mouth to muffle her needy moans as her hand dipped below her blankets to toy with herself harshly.

He nosed along her face, kissing over her cheek fleetingly. “ _You touch yourself?_ Which time do you think about, kitten? The time behind the bleachers, the time in your bed when your brother was still in the house, that time in my shower?” He muttered huskily, his hand gently tracing along her collarbone teasingly, Yangyang’s breath catching at the images flashing behind her eyes. 

“All of them, puppy. I just think about you fucking me _so good._ You always know how to take care of me, it’s not the same by myself.” She whispered pleadingly, Jeno ghosting his lips over hers, the scent of her sweet smelling shampoo and her perfume making him exhale shakily, as his fingers twitched with the need to dip below her skirt.

“I’ve thought about you so much too. Can barely even get through my days when I see you, it doesn’t matter what you wear, I just remember what it feels like to touch your skin, you always smell _so good_.” Jeno almost groaned against her mouth, Yangyang taking his hand into hers and dragging it down her body, to slip under her pleated skirt, her breathing just as labored as his.

Jeno gazed into her eyes imploringly, Yangyang smiling at him affectionately, “You’re too good to be true, baby. You always ask for consent before touching me. You can by the way, if you don’t I’ll bite your fingers off.” Yangyang said evenly, staring back at him with blown pupils.

Jeno exhaled shakily against her mouth as his hand brushed along over her underwear, he could instantly tell she was wearing lace, brushing his thumb above where she wanted him to touch her teasingly, Yangyang narrowing her eyes at him in disapproval.

“Baby, when I said touch me, I meant _touch_ me.” Yangyang said parting her legs pliantly, Jeno kissing her softly as he brushed his thumb over her clit suddenly. 

She gasped into his mouth quietly, Jeno pulling her thighs apart slowly, and rubbing over where he could already feel her dampening center. Yangyang shuddered in his embrace, a pretty mewl escaping her lips as he toyed with her intently.

“Already wet, baby? I haven’t even touched you that much.” He said with a pleased tone, Yangyang whimpering against his mouth as he brushed over her folds through the panties, his whole hand moving to stroke over her heatedly, Yangyang hiding her face in the crook of his neck bashfully.

She was so _warm_ and getting wetter by the minute, Jeno pulsing in his jeans when he felt more of her juices slip over his hand. He kissed along her neck, rubbing her clit enthusiastically, Yangyang making the most angelic noises of pleasure.

“Want to cum like this baby? Want to cum in your pretty panties before I eat you out?” Jeno muttered darkly, taking her small earlobe into his ear, Yangyang clutching at his shoulders tightly as her thighs trembled as she approached her release.

“Yes, Yes! I want to cum like this first. _Fuck_ , Jeno please don’t stop! _I’m so close._ ” She whimpered pleadingly, Jeno feeling fire spark along his spine at the familiar whininess of her tone when she was nearing her peak.

Yangyang cursed quietly to herself and moaned beautifully as he flicked over her engorged clitoris, Yangyang’s perfume invading his senses as he bit possessive marks along her neck. 

Yangyang soon flinched as she came, her hips bucking into his hand with a loud, drawn out moan that he didn’t bother muffling when the parking lot behind the building was so empty.   
  


He slowed his speed, pulling away his glistening hand to suck her juices off his fingers, Yangyang watching him slumped against the seat with her swollen lower lip between her teeth.

Yangyang made a soft noise of satisfaction, her legs still parted lazily as her diaphragm expanded visibly with her exhausted form. “ _Fuck,_ you look _so hot_ when you do that.” She said appreciatively, brushing her hair out of her eyes, Jeno smiling at her amusedly before he leaned over to kiss her plush lips again.

Yangyang cupped a hand around his jaw, bringing him closer to her and pushing off his jacket from his shoulders, Jeno tossing it into the back seat carelessly. He devoured her lips hungrily, thinking about making her scream in his car before he took her home, biting hickies into her thighs that matched the ones on her neck.

“Baby, can I unbutton your shirt?” Jeno asked quietly after he pulled away, Yangyang feeling sweat dampen her nape before she nodded with an eager smile. Jeno felt himself twitch in his jeans again, always finding these times the best.

Yangyang _rarely_ wore button down shirts when he had first met her, complaining that her boobs didn’t allow for her shirt to close completely and left little peek holes on the sides, or sometimes one of the buttons in the middle undid itself with her movements, giving a small look at her bra.

Jeno _loved_ when she wore them though. The very first time they had sex, she had worn one and Jeno almost _lost his mind_ unbuttoning it and revealing the lacy bra she had been wearing. Jeno loved everything about Yangyang but perhaps her boobs had a special place in his heart. 

She was a perfect C, almost D cup, Jeno having given her numerous back massages from how intensely her back ached during her periods due to the sheer _weight_ on her chest.

She had such a prominent cleavage no matter what she wore, Yangyang admitting she was slightly self conscious about how _blatant_ the stares she got from both boys and girls were. She did love her size though, she could just do without the comments.

Jeno was inclined to agree with his teammates, Yangyang had the biggest breasts out of every girl in their school. Jeno unbuttoned her shirt with soft pants escaping his mouth, her white, lacy, floral patterned bra with the small bow in the middle making him _burn_ with lust, ducking his head to kiss over her breasts, Yangyang wrapped a hand around his nape, stroking over it softly. 

“One of the most surprising things about you is finding out you’re a _tits guy,_ puppy. Not that I can blame you, mine are kind of perfect.” Yangyang said playfully, Jeno undoing the rest and sliding his hand along her torso, cupping at her left breast harshly, Yangyang letting out a soft noise of pleasant surprise as he fondled her. 

“I love everything about you, princess. Don’t get me wrong.” Jeno murmured adoringly as he pulled away to help her slip off her shirt.

Yangyang blushed at the nickname, pinching at Jeno’s bicep chidingly but Jeno knew she _loved_ when he called her that. It made her feel pretty and cute, both of which she was, especially sitting in his car staring at him expectantly in her bra, ruffled skirt and knee high socks.

“Why don’t you move to the back seat baby? I want to make you feel even better.” Jeno whispered as he trailed his lips along her neck, Yangyang humming in approval.

She smiled at him fondly, “Don't laugh if I hurt my elbow, it’s not like you have loads of space back there.” She said casually, Jeno nodding as he kissed her lovingly, Yangyang pulled away after a long moment with another hypnotizing smile before she began climbing into the back seat with Jeno steadying her hips.   
  


Yangyang fell back onto the black leather lightly, a soft giggle escaping her as she began removing her black and white Chanel Mary Jane’s. Jeno pulled off his shirt before he moved the passenger seat forwards to give himself more room. 

He climbed over the console nimbly, Yangyang brushing her hair from the sides of her face and wrapping her arms around his shoulders to kiss him hotly, Jeno slid his tongue alongside hers, tasting the vanilla milkshake on her tongue and something inexplicably _Yangyang._

Jeno loved how soft her skin was, brushing his hand along her tight, lean stomach and brushing over her hip bones before he was sliding her skirt upwards. Yangyang pulled his bottom lip between her teeth, Jeno making a noise of approval before she let it go and kissed him chastely.

“ _Fuck_ , Jen. _I’m already wet_.” She whispered salaciously, urging his fingers between her still damp underwear, Jeno leaning his forehead against hers to stare into her starry eyes.

“You want your skirt on or off, kitten?” Jeno asked, Yangyang tilting her head to the side before she smiled thoughtfully.

“Take it off baby, want to see you bury your face between my legs.” Yangyang purred at him sensually, Jeno smirking agreeably before he dragged his lips down her neck, Yangyang letting her head fall to the side to allow him more access. 

He soon was passing his mouth wetly along her boobs, pinching at her nipples to hear her melodic moans and then continuing down her abdomen before his left hand slowly pulled down the zipper on her side, Yangyang holding her hips upwards to allow him to slip it off her, lifting her legs obediently so Jeno could throw it into the front and stare at his girlfriend with dark eyes.

The light from the street lamp allowed for some illumination to pour through the rear window. Jeno was able to see Yangyang not entirely clear but in an alluring low light that made him drag his hands along her sinewy thighs reverently. Her panties were actually allover lace and had rose gold chains on the sides with charms at each side.

Yangyang slumped into the seat comfortably, brushing her hair off where they had been on her breasts and smirking at him knowingly, her legs parting for him lazily.

Jeno smiled as he ducked his head into the middle of her legs, brushing his thumb over her hip bones and playfully swiping his tongue above her waist band. Yangyang rolled her eyes at his teasing, already used to how Jeno loved to take his time before he made her scream his name and black out from how intense her orgasm was.

“ _You’re so pretty, baby._ Are these panties new? They’re cute, I like the charms.” Jeno praised huskily, snapping at the band against her stomach to see her abs flinch, Yangyang exhaling silently as she licked over her lips in anticipation.

“ _Yes,_ I know they're cute. Hurry up and put your mouth on me already, I’m drying up here.” Yangyang said in a lazy drawl, her long fingernails scratching along his scalp pleasantly as Jeno smirked against the skin of her inner thigh. 

“That’s impossible, love. You’ve never been dry a moment I’ve been with you. Especially not now, can feel you dripping through your panties.” Jeno said knowingly, his mouth hovering over her clit, his warmth puffing over her core making her whimper needily. 

“ _Jeno.”_ She exhaled in a small whine, Jeno rewarding her with a firm lick over her underwear, Yangyang making a noise of ecstasy at just that action.   
  
  


Jeno smiled before he pulled her closer to him by her thighs, burying his face into her underwear and licking over her wet folds through the lace. Yangyang moaned shakily, the sensation of his tongue mixed with the lace rubbing over her making her buck her hips into his mouth, Jeno mouthing at her enthusiastically.

Yangyang cried out blissfully, clutching at his hair while the other hand fondled herself over her bra. “Oh _Fuck_ , baby _please_. _Please_ eat me just like that, _your tongue feels so good.”_ Yangyang whined loudly, Jeno feeling his dick jump within his jeans at her beautiful voice.

He growled hungrily and pulled off her panties roughly, mouthing along her inner thighs as he peeled off her knee high socks. He tucked her lacy underwear into his own jeans as he brought his mouth to her glistening center anew.

Yangyang always tasted _so good,_ he flicked over her clit with his tongue firmly, more juices pouring out onto his tongue before he licked into her roughly, Yangyang’s thighs clamped around his head while he ate her out like he was starving for it.

“ _Shit_ , Shit, _your fucking mouth,_ Jeno!” She squeaked approvingly, her back arching on the seat as moans escaped her mouth, heat pooling in her abdomen. She didn’t fucking care if anybody heard her, she just wanted to cum all over his _stupidly handsome face._

Jeno pulled away to admire how flushed and engorged her clitoris was, Yangyang falling back against the seat with a pretty groan, her hand leaving his hair to fondle at her chest with needy whimpers escaping her mouth. Jeno gazed up at her face with a dark, lustful gaze, squeezing his cock in his jeans as he roamed his eyes over her pink, shiny folds.

“ _Fuck,_ baby. _Your pussy is so pretty._ You’re _so fucking pink, so wet_ for me princess.” Jeno said huskily, dragging his mouth above where she wanted him to be, Yangyang fidgeting impatiently, arousal burning through her veins at his dirty talk.

“ _I’m so wet, puppy._ _Please_ , please want to cum all over your face. _Please_.” She begged with her glassy eyes trained on him, her hands still toying with her nipples through the bra.

Jeno smiled at her slyly, “Want to cum all over my face, kitten? Want me to bury my face in this pretty little pussy?” He said thumbing over her clit softly, Yangyang’s mouth falling open in a silent moan before she nodded furtively, her flushed face so beautiful in the low light.

Jeno hummed in approval, removing his thumb to part her folds, hovering his mouth over her, “Cum all over my face then. Later on I want you to ride me, ok?” He said firmly, Yangyang nodding again desperately, a loud gasp escaping her mouth as Jeno dipped his tongue inside her, his nose stimulating her clit as he shook his head and laved at her furiously.  
  


She closed her thighs around him again, Jeno not even caring if he couldn’t breathe with how _loud_ Yangyang was being, her frantic, high pitched curses making more precum leak out of his dick. He mouthed at her roughly, Yangyang pulling at his hair as her thighs shook violently.

“ _Fuck_ , I’m gonna cum! _Fuck_ _Jeno_ , _Fuck_!” Yangyang shrieked before it cut off into a whine as her juices burst onto his tongue, Jeno slurping at her till she was shaking with the over sensitivity, addicted to how even though Yangyang was practically blacking out she still ground her pussy over his face to get every last drop.

Her legs suddenly collapsed onto the chair, her form slumping weakly as she whimpered, Jeno licking over her lazily till she tugged at his hair to get him to stop. Jeno pulled away with his chin dripping with her cum, his tongue darting out to swipe over his soaked lips, rubbing at her thighs soothingly.

“ _So good_ , angel. You always taste so good, could eat you out for _days_.” Jeno praised softly, Yangyang smiling shyly as she sat up and made grabby hands at him. Jeno smiled back as he captured her lips, Yangyang french kissing him immediately with her hand threading through his hair adoringly.  
  
  


“ _Mmm,_ shit. How is that I just came but I still want to sit on your cock?” Yangyang asked amusedly, Jeno kissing along her shoulder, teasingly fondling her boobs.

“I want you to ride me too, babe. _God_ , I miss fucking you so much.” Jeno whispered longingly, Yangyang sneaking a hand in between them to rub over his shaft in his jeans, Jeno panting against her clavicle.

“You miss being inside me, baby? I miss that too. My fingers are nowhere near to filling me up like you do. _Your dick is so big, Jen_.” Yangyang purred into his ear, Jeno biting at her shoulder warningly, Yangyang smiling mirthfully at how worked up he was.

“Let me take off your jeans, Jen. You have a condom? Or…” Yangyang said as they swapped places, working down to sit between his legs, unbuckling his belt with a specific glint in her eyes.  
  


Jeno’s breathing was labored at her question, knowing that Yangyang had gotten that surgery that put the birth control in her uterus or something _crazy_ like that. _Girls had it so rough_. Either way he had cum inside her about a handful of times before and she seemed to enjoy it even more than he did.

“Baby, if I cum inside you, I don’t have anything besides some napkins, and like baby wipes to clean you up...that’ll be uncomfortable for you won’t it?” He asked concernedly, Yangyang shaking her head with a soft noise of disagreement, throwing her pretty caramel tresses over her shoulder and blinking up at him innocently as she pulled down his briefs.  
  
  


“ _I want it._ I want you to leak out of my pretty pussy all the way home. I’ll take a shower when I get there too. But I want you to make me _creamy_ , Jen.” Yangyang said with her pretty pouty lips brushing along his angry, flushed crown as she spoke. Jeno threw his head back as she licked over his slit, spitting on his cock before fisting it languidly.

“ _God,_ kitten. _God,_ I miss your mouth so much. If you want me to cum inside you, I will.” Jeno said difficulty, Yangyang taking him into her mouth as if to reward him for that, Jeno groaning at the tight heat encasing him.

She bobbed along his shaft easily, Jeno gently holding her hair out of the way with his left hand, Yangyang glancing up at him with her pretty doe eyes to thank him silently. 

Jeno stared at her beautiful face working over his cock like she couldn’t get enough, his eyes drooping as heat coiled in his abdomen, her mouth was _so wet, so tight,_ using her hand to fondle at his balls, pulling off to display her tongue graphically as she rubbed his slit over her taste buds. 

Jeno groaned yearningly at the sight, his hips twitching upwards, Yangyang humming happily as more precum escaped his slit. Yangyang looked _so innocent and delicate,_ but she was _insatiable,_ this wasn’t the first time they had fucked in public. 

Yangyang had even grabbed Jeno’s hand when they were in the back of biology class and slipped it under her skirt, Jeno’s eyes widening behind his glasses as she remained unaffected outwardly, her legs opening obscenely due to the tall table that hid their legs.

Jeno had cum in his jeans watching her face as he rubbed over her panties, seeing her lashes dip against her cheek softly, hearing her soft noises of pleasure as she became wetter and wetter.  
  


She had gazed at him so sinfully, biting her lip and letting a small whine escape her as he slipped his index finger inside her folds. He had watched her eyes roll into her head before she laid her head against the desk and pushed his fingers further inside her, pants escaping her as she neared her climax, her legs trembling over the stool before her juices flowed all over his fingers. 

Jeno had cum at that moment as well, unable to believe that no one had noticed when Yangyang was openly making such pornographic, silent noises, hadn't noticed her face flushed so heavily, or the way her hair had matted to the sides of her face. Or even when Jeno pushed those wet fingers into his mouth, laving over the digits eagerly to taste her as Yangyang gazed at him with a pleased smirk. 

Jeno gazed at the bulge in her cheek as she bobbed over his length playfully, pulling back to sigh dreamily, and sit upright, Jeno’s eyes darting to her chest absently. Yangyang caught the look anyway, smiling at him lightly.

“How about you fuck my tits first _hmm?_ I know how much you love that.” Yangyang said sweetly, Jeno gulping at the mere idea, his cock giving him away by twitching in her grasp. She smiled at him, leaning over to take his cock and place it in between her perky breasts, Yangyang letting spit from her tongue fall onto her boobs and over his cock.  
  


She rolled his erection in the wetness, Jeno sighing softly at the stimulation, Yangyang soon squishing her tits together and jerking him in between them.  
  


Jeno let his head fall back before he brought it forward to watch eagerly. He loved his girlfriend’s tits _so much_.  
  


She took the tip into her mouth every now and then, letting Jeno shake as he approached his orgasm, curses slipping past his lips at how good it felt to brush his erection along her _soft_ , _supple_ breasts.

“ _Fuck,_ _baby._ _Fuck,_ I’m gonna cum if you keep that up.” He hissed as his hips bucked, Yangyang made a soft encouraging noise.

“Cum all over my tits baby, you deserve to cum twice too.” Yangyang said soothingly, Jeno cursing as she sucked at his slit again, spilling into her mouth before Yangyang jerked the rest of the milky substance over her cleavage.  
  


Jeno pried his eyes open to gaze as Yangyang dipped her fingers in his cum, smearing his wet crown over the tops of her breasts while she cooed at him softly. Jeno’s brain felt fried in his skull from the orgasm, Yangyang giggling at his facial expression, taking his jeans and briefs the rest of the way off, noting how her boyfriend had tucked her panties into his jeans with a smirk.

She climbed onto his lap, feeling the warmth of his strong thighs seep into hers, already damp in between her legs as she placed her hands onto his shoulders, the windows fogged up from their heated activities. Yangyang rubbed appreciative hands along his biceps, dragging her eyes along his carved abdomen as Jeno tilted his head back against the seat tiredly. 

“ _You tired, puppy? You want to stop here?_ ” She asked kindly, Jeno shaking his head slowly as he raised his hands to settle at her tiny waist. He thumbed at her soft, sun kissed skin, blinking his eyes open and trying to focus his foggy mind on the gorgeous sight before him.

Yangyang’s tits were still shiny from her spit and his cum, Jeno trailing his hands upwards to unclasp her bra slowly, biting his lip as her boobs poured out of her bra.

He threw her bra to the side, the item flopping against his seat gently, Yangyang staring at him curiously as he brought his hands up to hold her boobs in his hands. She huffed amusedly, placing her own hands on his and encouraging him to fondle her actively.

He did so, Yangyang craning her neck back with a satisfied sigh, Jeno’s cock weakly twitching to life the longer he played with her pink, perky nipples. 

“Can I ride you now baby? Are you hard?” She asked teasingly, Jeno gently slapping at the underside of her boob to make her yelp beautifully at the action. She pouted at him as her face flushed, Jeno kissing over the red mark with a smile. He knew she loved for him to treat her tits, and _well,_ _her_ in general _roughly._

She bit her lip as she reached between them to jerk his cock softly, his erection filling with blood once again as Yangyang hovered over him, Jeno encased with her delicate fragrance and her soft exhales.

She gently guided him to her soaking pussy, Jeno inhaling sharply at how slick she was, Yangyang moaning as he breached into her walls, her tight, velvet core gripping him instinctively, Jeno’s breathing became labored as she sank down more and more until the tops of his thighs met her ass. 

Yangyang clutched around his shoulders, her glittery nails digging into his skin, Jeno burying his face in between her breasts, mouthing at her nipple as she began rocking over him, Jeno instantly cursing at the sensation, Yangyang moaning sweetly into his ear.

“ _God,_ _fuck,_ _you’re so tight_.” Jeno praised inbetween gritted teeth, Yangyang moaning as she picked up the pace and the car began rocking with the force, Jeno rubbing along her back before sliding his hands over the globes over her ass, smacking at the flesh, wishing he could see it ripple but settling for the feeling of her tits jostling in his face. 

He leaned back to appreciate the sight, Yangyang’s head thrown back in ecstasy, the slick sound of their love making echoing through Jeno’s ears as he held her boobs in his hands, watching them bounce with a dark fascination.

Yangyang was _so gorgeous_ , her hazel eyes gazing at him through her long lashes, her swollen mouth, and the wetness between her legs driving him _crazy_.

The clips in her hair were skewed now with her constant jostling, Yangyang’s thighs probably burning but she still rode him like an equestrian, her mouth lolling open to moan beautifully into the enclosed space. Jeno smacked at her ass again before grabbing her boobs roughly, Yangyang mewling at the touches. 

“ _You’re so sexy, kitten._ I love you so much, want to cum inside your tight little pussy.” Jeno whispered heatedly, bringing his hands to envelop her into his chest, his hips thrusting upwards harshly into her making her cry out.   
  


  
He pistons his hips into her, Yangyang’s tits brushing along his chest as he approached that cusp again, the fire rushing through his veins while she saw stars behind her eyes.

“ _God,_ baby _please! I love you so much, fuck, your dick is so fucking good!_ ” Yangyang squealed as he held her ass in his hands and worked her over him furiously until he was spilling inside her. Yangyang squeaked at the heat flooding into her before she came all over his cock, Jeno groaning into her sweet smelling neck.   
  


Yangyang slumped against his hard, muscled chest, Jeno embracing her lovingly, brushing his nose along her soft hair, and rubbing over her lower back soothingly as she trembled within his grasp. 

“I meant it, princess. _I love you so much,_ you’re mine always. You own my heart.” Jeno murmured affectionately, Yangyang smiling against his shoulder. She pulled away to cup his jaw again, her thumb caressing his face gently. 

“Oh baby. _I love you too,_ you know that. I’m yours, puppy.” Yangyang whispered against his lips, Jeno kissing her innocently, even though he was still balls deep inside her and his car smelled like sex.

Yangyang gently raised up to slip him out slowly, shuddering as his soft cock popped out of her. She slumped into the seat beside him, Jeno reaching over to hand her wipes from his center console, Yangyang taking them with an amused smile.

“ _Well_ , as fun as this has been. If I don’t get home in 20 minutes my dad will have questions, and considering how I’m still creamy, and sweating like a pig I will not be prepared to answer them.” Yangyang said with a giggle as she bashfully wiped between her legs, Jeno reaching down to pull on his jeans, and then to grab at his leather jacket and pass it to Yangyang to cover herself.

Yangyang smiled softly at him, cupping his face and kissing him gently before she used the jacket to shield herself as she cleaned up as best as she could and redressed.

Jeno reached for his shirt and pulled it on after taking some wipes and swiping over his sweaty abdomen and nape. He climbed over the console to turn on the car so Yangyang wouldn’t have to sweat anymore, lowering the windows slightly to let out the smell of sex.  
  


  
He buckled himself in as Yangyang finished buttoning her shirt and zipping up her skirt, pulling on her socks and clasping her shoes before she glanced at her discarded bra in the backseat, smirking slightly before she moved to the front with the help of Jeno.

She zipped up the leather jacket that practically swallowed her frame before tossing her hair behind her, Jeno quickly putting the car in drive as Yangyang strapped the seat belt around herself and began digging in her bag for something.

She turned on the over head light as Jeno pulled out of the parking lot, pulling down the mirror to wince at the sight of her smudged lipstick and her mascara running under her eyes, she took out one of her travel makeup wipes, gently sweeping it under her eyes and rubbing it over her mouth. 

She balled the wipe up with the rest of the used wipes, Jeno motioned for her to leave them in the small plastic bag that he kept for trash in his car. She smiled at him fondly, before reaching up to undo the clips from her messy hair, scoffing as they tugged at her hair till they pried loose and thankfully not breaking any strands.

She slipped them into her bag, taking out a small pink hairbrush to brush through her hair, Jeno watching her in his peripheral.

Yangyang dug into her makeup bag for her lip oil for her sore lips and applied it generously, dropping it back into the pink clear case she used as her makeup bag and taking out a velvet, dark pink scrunchie. She tied her hair up in a bun, glancing over her reflection critically and narrowing her eyes as she saw the purple bruises peeking under the jacket. 

She turned off the light and put the mirror back swiftly, huffing amusedly as she realized she was going to have to hide the marks with concealer from her father tomorrow. Even though he was going to ask her about the jacket but her father actually liked Jeno enough, considering he was an honor roll student who was also an athlete.

“You’re so _possessive_ , babe. My dad will _kill me_ if he sees these marks you know.” Yangyang said pouting at him playfully, Jeno smiling slightly as he let his right hand drift away from the steering wheel to intertwine with her hand, bringing their intertwined hands up and brushing his lips along her knuckles. 

“Sorry baby. I promise I’ll be more discreet next time, I’ll mark up your thighs next week.” He promised coquettishly, Yangyang _hmph_ ’ing at him adorably but Jeno glanced over to see her cheeks color with that pretty rosy shade. 

Jeno _definitely_ didn’t want to upset Yangyang’s father, not while he was still apparently on his good side even though he really had no idea how Yangyang managed to get away with hiding her neck in turtle necks or wearing jeans to hide the marks he left on her honey colored skin for _weeks._

But then again Yangyang had both her brother and her father under her thumb, Jeno calling her _princess_ for a reason. That was because she was a spoiled baby, the youngest in the family who only had to pout and whine cutely with her long, fluttering lashes before they all caved for her. 

Jeno arrived at Yangyang’s house, thankful for his car being silent as he put it in park and turned to face Yangyang with five minutes to spare before her curfew. He placed his hand on the side of her face, gazing at how beautiful she was, Yangyang staring at him appraisingly. 

“Sleep well, baby. I’ll leave after I see you go inside.” Jeno said quietly, his eyes roaming over her face, Yangyang nodding indulgently before she leaned over to kiss him softly.

Jeno couldn’t resist deepening the kiss, the last time he had her like this was weeks ago. He had felt so deprived, swiping his tongue over her lower lip and tasting the raspberry lip oil she had put on with an appreciative hum.

Yangyang smiled against him, giggling lightly as she pulled away, Jeno meeting her hazel eyes with a besotted gaze. “I’ll text you, puppy. _I love you._ Next week you can sleep over at my mom’s place, I promise.” She chirped cheerfully, Jeno smiling absently at the bright twinkle in her eyes. 

“I love you too, kitten. I’ll look forward to it then. Head in now before your dad brings out the interrogation lamp.” He joked casually, Yangyang sighing in agreement before she ducked to get her bag, Jeno gazing as her long, lithe legs left his car, she looked absolutely adorable swallowed in his jacket.

She waved at him briefly as she strode by the front of his car, Jeno waving back with his heart skipping at her cute smile. 

She walked over to her door, pulling out her key from her back pack, waving at him again before she opened the door and disappeared inside. Jeno felt his heart settle in his chest.

He quickly pulled away from her house before her dad peeked outside to see who had dropped her off, even though her father wasn’t _blind_ , he’d probably take one look at his jacket around her shoulders and know it was him. 

Even though they had broken up in the eyes of everyone else, Jeno and Yangyang still knew that they loved each other and were essentially just putting their relationship on pause.

Jeno didn’t know if they were going to be accepted into the same university or know whether they would try and do the whole long distance thing but Jeno was up for whatever she wanted.

Yangyang was _so smart, so sweet, and so funny_. He’d do _anything_ to make her happy. He’d also do anything to keep her by his side.

They were together for only two years, but these past two years have been full of bliss for the both of them. Jeno parked his car into the empty driveway, texting his mom and Yangyang that he had arrived at his house, glancing into the back to see if he had left anything and blanching slightly at the sight of Yangyang’s bra left behind on the seat.

He huffed amusedly, knowing very well that she had done it on _purpose,_ suddenly digging into his pocket and pulling out her panties and shaking his head at himself. He decided to leave her bra in the car, Yangyang obviously having done so to send a message to whoever entered that Jeno was _hers._

Jeno stuffed her panties back into his pocket as he exited his car, locking it behind him and unlocking his dark wooden front door. He shut it behind him before crossing into the dark house with his phone illuminating the way to turn on the kitchen light for his mom before carrying on to his room. 

He pulled open his door and shut it firmly, pulling out Yangyang’s panties and crossing over to his lower desk drawer and dropping it into the drawer that contained all of the items of clothing Yangyang had left either in his room or in his car over the years. 

All of the items had been washed, Jeno sending a text to Yangyang on how to wash this particular pair due to the charms along the rose gold chain on the sides.

  
  
Yangyang had texted him back with a picture, a picture of herself freshly showered and in a white, cotton slip dress, the marks on her neck visible, Jeno inhaling sharply at the sight.

Princess 🌟💓: sleep well, baby 💖💖💖

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 💖💖 Updates will kind of be random, depending on how fast I proofread them ☺️ Please leave a kudos, comment, or book mark the fic to read more later! ✨✨🌙
> 
> Places you can find me: 
> 
> [ cc ✨ ](https://curiouscat.qa/redmoonwang)
> 
> [ 💓👼🏼Twit ](https://mobile.twitter.com/redmoonwang)


End file.
